Nick comes out
by Lizarman
Summary: It started as just a very short Zootopia story about Judy finding out "not-so-secrets" from Nick. But now it's grown, with NSFW chapters! :D
1. The comming out

To say Judy Hopps was hyperactive was an understatement. Of course, walking back home from a concert of her favorite singer, in the company of her fox partner and two of her fellow policemen, officer Clawhauser and chief Bogo, helped to keep her hyper even at this late hour.

The streets were quite empty this late at night, and since it was close to her apartment, they decided just to walk. There wasn't any trains running this late anyway, even with the complaints of nocturnal species. The streets were quite calm and they all could use the walk to relax after the crazy show that had been Gazelle's concert.

Benjamin Clawhauser seemed to try to out-hyper the small bunny, his pitch reaching such heights that the poor fox was forced to cover his ears from time to time. He was talking non-stop, commenting on the songs (oh man, "Roar With Me" touched my heart!), the scenario (how did they get the fireworks to do that!?), the dancing (my goodness, just think on all the hours practicing those moves!), the dresses (girl, you'd look amazing with Gazelle's clothes!). Judy of course followed his pace, and Chief Bogo… tried to keep a stern face. Yes, he was a fan too, but he had a reputation to maintain, and had promised terrible, meter-maid work for any who give him a hard time later. If there was any gossip on the station the next Monday, those three would get the worse assignments he could think of.

"Say chief, didn't one of the dancers remind you of officer Fangmeyer? Maybe they're related" joked the cheetah. Judy thought back at the tigress in his precinct. There was a certain resemblance… but maybe it was just a general rule for all the tigers. She was still learning how to differentiate some of the more rare mammals. All her life surrounded by bunnies, and then she moves to the city and learns that you can't just identify your peers by ear length.

Bogo seemed to agree with his officer: "Mh… might be just the make up. I'm pretty sure tigers aren't supposed to sparkle with glitter." The cape buffalo joked, one of the few styles of comedy he allowed to himself.  
Ben continued with his barrage, seemingly trying to burn all the sugar in his system in the form of a verbal assault "They were amaaaaazing! Honestly, I had trouble focusing on Gazelle at some times, with such sexy cats on stage, right Judy?"

The bunny visibly blushed by what her fellow officer suggested. She gave a nervous laugh, trying to hide the fact she had stared at those cats for quite some time too. There were some taboos, more or less enforced in the city. Pred/prey, size difference… you were supposed to date inside your same alimentary group, and around the same size. Not that it stopped many mammals to do otherwise, but…  
It wasn't easy to get a car fit for two very different animals. One reason why Judy was allowed to pick her partner. They were easily matched in size.

Her sensible ears heard as Nick inhaled, his hands on his pockets. She knew the routine, now he'd make fun at her, with his smug attitude. She was getting ready…  
"Well, if one of them is related to Fangmeyer, I'll ask her for his number. Maybe I could get a private pass to see them rehearse… or shower."  
"Har har, I'm not such a pervert, Dumb Fox" She tried to defend herself, failing to realize what exactly Nick had said.  
"Weeeell… if you wanna come too, and then wait for me outside playing with your fuzzy tail, that's up to you. But this fox doesn't let any chance go to waste."  
Clawhauser giggled. "Ooooh Nick, you red devil…"  
"I said… wait, what?"

That confused Judy so much she just stood there, trying to process it. Her mind, too fast for her own good, already pictured Nick, his always confident smile as he looked over his shoulder to tell her to wait for him, walking into some showers accompanied by half a dozen naked tigers, his paw resting on their perfect butt...  
What?! She actually found herself standing, looking at the tails of a fox, a cheetah and a buffalo before she hurried to catch up to them.

"Wait!" she cried, not that she needed any help to catch up to them, but to put her mind in order. She interrupted some comment about the tigers reminding him of some cougar he and Finnick had tried to seduce. Really? He and the fennec? The same fennec that was "like a second father" to Wilde? The one wearing a kid's elephant pajamas when she meet them? They tried to hit on a cougar? At the same time?! Nonono, mind, don't think of your partner and the smaller fox on top of a muscled cougar aaaand there you go.  
Even in her fantasies, nuzzling a cat's neck, Nick always had his damned smug smile.  
She needed to know. The words came out of her mouth without even realizing it: "Nick… are you gay?"

"Hopps! That's… hardly appropriate to ask a fellow officer" Bogo grunted. Like the chief wasn't confused enough by those sexy tigers and the fun he had while dancing with Clawhauser. Not that Judy knew, but her mind instantly hit her with the police rulebook. Great, like she hadn't had enough run-ins with discrimination...  
"Relax boss, we're off duty. And Carrots… really? At this time and age, after all we went through with the Night Howlers case, you'll judge me now? I knew the Bunny Burrows were backwards, but…"

"It's not that!" She stomped her feet, annoyed at the old joke that she wasn't progressive. As in being the first bunny cop wasn't enough. Plus, there was a bit of hometown pride in there. "I have plenty… well. Some gay brothers and sisters." Oh sweet cheese and crackers, that was the lamest line ever and they all knew.  
"Yeah, with nearly 300, even if only 5% of bunnies were gay, that makes it 15 homo-siblings." Nick jabbed back at her. That was actually a quite accurate number for Judy. Well… she suspected two or three might be too, but they were either too young, or in a straight relationship… she needed to have a talk with some of them later. Luckily her phone had a search menu in the contact list. No way she could memorize over 300 phones her family owned.

"W-what I mean is… I don't MIND you being gay, I just… I thought you… well, liked… ladies. After all the time we've been friends, and the way you flirt…" She had really said "flirt"? Well… it felt like Nick flirted, yes, but usually she'd have used some other word, something less… direct. That dumb fox was rubbing on her all the bad ways. As if her heart wasn't beating fast enough, Bogo grunted at the suggestion that officers were flirting on-duty, making her cringe. "I mean, you make jokes as if you were flirting…"

"They are not jokes" Nick's voice sounded… pained. Instantly her hand took his, holding him tight. He knew when he was too hurt to hide under his "don't let them know they get at you" facade. The problem was that Nick knew too, and was pretty good at acting hurt if he wanted. But she'd rather let him trick her a hundred times than let him be really hurt just once. "And… they're not on-duty. We're absolute professionals from 8AM to 5PM"

Bogo huffed once again. "Yeah, of course. And I was the backup singer back there." No, but he sang "Try Everything" even louder than Judy...  
"Nick… I… I like when you… when you are you with me." She admitted, trying to lift his spirits again. It was quite a monumental task with the fox. "But I didn't… I thought you like females and…"  
"I do. And you're quite high on the top, dumb bunny."  
What a relief. The rabbit sighed, but still tried to process everything. Nick liked her, but Nick liked men… No, no, bad moment to think of her dad calling her "Jude the dude". That's plain mean brain.  
"Then… what about what you said about the tigers and… that cougar and Finnick?"

The fox smiled again, petting her head like she was a child. He used the chance to take his phone and play an app he had on his lockscreen.  
"I really am just a dumb bunny" said Judy's voice from the phone. He had really taken the time to rip her voice from the carrot pen and turn it into an instant-app to play whenever he wanted to annoy her.  
If he only used so much time and energy filling the reports… Hopps punched his shoulder in annoyance.

"All right, all right. Carrots, you really need to have everything spelled out for you. You "try everything", I just LIKE everything. And… please, don't tell me you think that's something wrong... "  
Like everything? As in… oh! OH! Everything. Her ears perked up as she realized what he meant.  
"It's uncanny how her ears look like a progress bar for her brain." Clawhauser whispered to his boss, who contained a chuckle. Luckily for them Judy was too busy focusing on her friend.

"So you… you like males and females…"  
"Yeah, and everything in between I guess. Haven't had a chance to TRY everything, sadly, but… I wouldn't mind finding out."  
Oh, she felt silly now. Back in the burrows, you mated, and everybody guessed you liked one thing or the other depending on who you were mated to. They weren't so used to just "get around" with different partners…  
"So… are you and Finnick…" She asked, fearing she had broken a couple of conmans… conmen?

"An item? Mh… we tried a bit ago, but… we aren't that compatible. Not that we didn't fool around together… or with company, as I was telling the chief."  
"I don't recall even asking you for that kind of stories." grunted the buffalo. He wasn't that fond of the fox, last he wanted was to have fantasies with him.

"I could tell you what Finnick told me about you during my graduation… poor foxy has a thing for large mammals, he spent half of the ceremony begging no-one noticed his boner and praying your shirt spontaneously disintegrated.  
"Wilde, one more word and you'll be on parking duty for the rest of your days." grunted Bogo, his mind already full of images of that petite fennec exploring his generous and muscular chest. Great… now he'd be unable to rest until he looked for the fennec's number on the police database… would he really call him?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Judy, still looking for answers about her best friend's life. Plus, steering the conversation away from hustlers who lusted for the chief of police was a healthy thing to do.  
Nick chuckled. "It never came up I guess? What difference would it have made? You're still my clever bunny."  
Her own "aaaaws" was drowned by Clawhauser's much louder one.

"Well… I guess you could have told me about your previous conquests. As long as you don't go into much detail…" he chuckled ashamedly.  
"No detail? Why… with the magazines you keep on your bottom drawer of your desk I'd thought you'd like to know every little and juicy detail your fox has ever done or dreamed?"

Well, she was a bunny… if she found a patch of ground near, she could dig a hole there and hide for the rest of her natural life. That seemed the more reasonable course of action right now.  
"So it was yours? Nick brought it to me the other day… girl, you got a very fine taste with males."  
Maybe just a bigger hole, to bury Nick's corpse. Maybe she could ask Mr. Big…

"Nick… just two things. First, I'm going to lock my stuff from now on. Second… urgh. Some other day I'll ask you, My apartment is right behind the corner and… I'm exhausted."  
It was a terrible lie, but she really needed some distance from Nick right now.  
Maybe with a cold shower she could take out the images of her best friend and maybe lover-to-be surrounded by six wet tigers.

She said her goodbyes, hugging Nick and Clawhauser and shaking bogo's hand before getting inside. Soon she was laying on her bed, sighing and trying to decide if she was happy to get Nick to confide in her, even if he acted like it wasn't anything, or if she wanted to break his arm for snooping in her private matters.

The buzz of her phone caught her attention. With a sight he grabbed it and unlocked, her eyes scanning the latest text she got, besides some dozen brothers and sisters asking her about ways to not pay a parking ticket.  
"So Carrots, since you seemed interested" he adorned the text with an emoji of a fox and another of a nose "how about I tell you the time we got one of Mr Big's polar bears to give a good word for us in exchange for some fun in our van? I'll even tell you what Finnick said when…" and a wink.

"This dumb fox is going to be the death of me" she complained out loud, as she started to write a reply along the lines of "keep it for you, you horny ball", when her neighbours decided it was their business too:  
"Yeah, but you love him and can't help but lust after his tail and those bunny-eating fangs!"  
Of course she kicked the wall to let her annoyance be known… but still Nicks phone rang with Judy's voice saying "dumb bunny" (because of course it was her custom text notification alarm) and he read:

"I'm all ears. You better not spare me ANY details nor blackmail me."  
The fox couldn't feel more proud of himself if he tried.


	2. Not his first pair of handcuffs

"All right Carrots… what would you like as a bedtime story?"

The bunny nibbled on her nails for a bit as her paw rested on the phone's keyboard. What DID she want to know? She would admit to enjoy some lewd male-on-male action, even some romance novels and trashy magazines, but to actually picture Nick, HER Nick being there… doing THAT…

She muffled a sight that would have turned into a moan. It seemed like she DID like to picture HER fox in THAT situation.  
He had mentioned having had many adventures, with both male and females.  
That last thought sent a new feeling in her. Jealousy? It was absurd, they weren't lovers or anything… but… she felt she wouldn't mind they were. Maybe in the future. Thinking of Nick seducing some vixen…

"I… guess something where it's only you and another guy?" She typed back. On the moment the text moved from the typing menu to a chat bubble she wished to be able to turn back time. Nick was way too good reading her thoughts, she had basically admitted her jealousy.

Luckily for her, Nick wasn't on the mood to get on her nerves, and even managed to find more meanings from her words:  
"Judging from your face before, I guess nothing with our dear Finnick in there, eh?"  
It was true. She would rather keep the fennec out of her fantasies. First, because Nick kept on meeting with his old partner, and she would hate to see him and think of the kind of stuff they did. Second, because they were ex-lovers, apparently… even if it didn't work, she felt like she would be intruding on Nick's private life by asking something so intimate.

"Just… a hook up. You've seen my magazines, so you know what I might like…".  
She bit her lip. She needed somewhere else to put those now. Her apartment was cramped enough. "Also, I might set up a bear trap on my drawers from now on. Just warning ya."

"Lots of pred-prey stuff in there too" was the fox's reply. Yep… he noticed. Stupid fox… she rubbed her neck, as she did often when remembering the way he acted on the museum, his feral look, the way he chased her.  
Why did she find it so DAMM exciting?!  
She was about to type some excuse, when another text came up:  
"I don't have much on that theme. We foxes don't have that many preys, and most don't usually trust me. At least, before I started wearing blue. It's uncanny how much people trust a man in uniform. Should have gotten one way sooner."

She chuckled, yep, that was his Nick. He still had trouble NOT thinking of new hustles.  
"You know it's a crime to impersonate a police officer. Plus, there wasn't any fox cop until you came along."  
She could picture his annoyed face when he replied.  
"Dang it Carrots, stop poking holes to my amazing plans!"

That seemed like an everyday chat between them. But she had something on mind and couldn't get it out of her system. Blame her stubbornness.  
"Nick… just get to the point" And a serious face emoji to reinforce the point.

"Ok… so… remember Kevin?"  
She overworked her mind. She knew MANY Kevins. Had a brother and some cousins and nephews with that very same name. She asked for specifics.  
"Mh… Kevin who?"

Nick's reply was a link to MuzzleBook. It was from a big polar bear, of course she knew him! It was the one who grabbed her out of Mr. Big's limo during the Night Howler's case. He had some pics with his buddy Raymond, the one with the gold "$" necklace. So tacky…  
"So, what about him?" She typed. She guessed Nick had an adventure with some friend of the huge bear. Maybe a red panda?

"Alright, first of all… please, absolute privacy. I shouldn't be telling you this, because if he ever knows I snitched on him, I guess getting iced by Mister Big would be mercy compared to what he'd do."  
Judy was surprised to see the amount of "dead skull" signs Nick could use on a single text. Quite species-specific… but she assumed the coders of her phone didn't know a fox doesn't have bones inside his ears.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't use your past against you. This… is included."  
She was expecting him having friends in the wrong side of the law… not sexbuddies. But her point stood.

"Well, I had this rug… this very, very fancy black and white rug that… came in a plastic package, very tightly wrapped."  
She groaned out loud. She knew where this was going.  
"You're talking about the skunk butt rug."  
"Yes, 100% right. Clever bunny."  
He always complimented her when she seemed mad, like that would make her go easy on him. Dumb fox.

"Frufru told me about it. I have nightmares imagining that rug, Wilde."  
"I didn't know what it was, they just sold me it very cheaply." That was a lame excuse. "But I knew Kevin was working on getting nice furniture for Mr. Big's new office, and I offered to sell him the rug if he didn't ask questions."  
"He doesn't seem to be the kind who falls for those tricks."  
"Yeah, just saying that made him ask a lot of questions. But I offered him something he couldn't refuse."

"I'm guessing it's something… sexual?" Oh sweet cheese and crackers, she was fighting the urge to kick the air in tension. Nick was getting to the good part!  
"Aw please… I'm a professional. I offered him a 10% of the price as a commission and we parted ways like gentlemen."

Judy had to bit down on her pencil not to shout in Nick induced frustration.  
"I was expecting something… hotter" Was her reply. If all of that was a prank from Nick making fun of her tastes in… adult entertainment, she'd make him pay. Her phone pinged soon.  
"It was hot! We were on a storehouse in Sahara Square, Kevin was nearly dehydrated."

"I don't find that amusing, Wilde" She was considering just shutting her phone down and going to sleep. She was exhausted after Gazelle's concert, and now sexually frustrated. Maybe she could take that carrot-shaped toy from under her bed?  
But not turn on the buzzer. She'd hate to get crap from her neighbours again.

"All right, I didn't offer him cash. I showed him a little toy that Finnick had snatched from the back of a police cruiser last time a cop had mistaken him for a lost kid."  
Now that got Judy's attention. What in the world had Nick gotten his paws on?  
"Did you threaten him with a police officer's weapon?" She replied, worried.  
"Do you see claw marks on my face?" Right, something that could take down a bear and be snatched by a fennec… hard to guess what that could be.

"I showed him a big, thick pair of police-grade handcuffs."  
Handcuffs? Finnick stole that?... Why did they had that on the back of a police cruiser? If she found out who was the cop, she'll give him or her a long talk about proper care of police equipment. The phone rang again, derailing her train of thought.

"You should have seen his face. He looked like a kid presented with a toy, and fearful to be punished for taking it. You see, Kevin loves to be controlled."  
Her ears stood up so hard she hit the wall behind her.  
"Yep, you should imagine him, that big brute, stuttering and drooling. I could smell his arousal in seconds. That guys loves when another takes a hold on him. And being a polar bear, he rarely gets the chance of being overpowered."

Sometimes she felt some jealousy of Nick's nose. But she had the best hearing. They made a good team, for sure.  
"So, I convinced him to lay his back on a thick steel column. I got behind him and snapped one of the cuffs on his wrist, petting his claw's fur. So soft… that guy takes a lot of care of his fur. His other hand quickly grabbed mine. What a way to scare me. But instead of pushing me off or something, he actually pulled me closer to his free paw. He was so in a hurry. I petted his arm, you'll remember it for being thicker than… most of me, and cuffed it too, slowly, so he could hear every click of the gears, as I felt his muscles tense. Carrots, they felt like he was built out of steel wires, I worried he'd snap them just by flexing."

So Nick could be a considerate lover when he tried. That was… quite relevant to her interests, actually. She found herself with her legs crossed while thinking of her fox.  
"You should have heard him. He quickly pulled, trying to free himself. As soon as he felt the cuffs tight on his arms and unable to get free, he moaned. Loudly."

"Wait, you just reminded me of something." She suddenly replied. As she typed the next text, Nick interrupted her.  
"Oh, you're still there. I thought you had gone to sleep and I was talking to the wall."  
"Sorry. You just reminded me… Kevin was there when we busted that restaurant for money laundering and running an unlicensed casino, remember? I WAS THE ONE WHO CUFFED HIM."

"How could I forget? You were furious when the DA decided not to press charges against most of the guys there. Kevin himself got free."  
"I know, I still think we should investigate that attorney. But… I remember Kevin there. He resisted the arrest. McHorn had to hold him, but when I cuffed him…"  
"Oh my sides. Carrots, you're telling me you turned him on as you arrested him?"

That got the cute little bunny to blush furiously under her gray fur.  
"And I reprimanded McHorn because I thought he had hurt the suspect…"  
"Nope, Kevin wasn't hurt. You could say he was… HORNY."  
He actually sent her a selfie of his "lol-face".  
She replied with one of her unamused face.

"Well, to the point. I had a polar bear cuffed to an iron column, groaning as he struggled for fun, and… let's say those tracksuits he likes to wear, although comfortable, they're not only tacky; they leave very, VERY little to the imagination when he's McHorny."  
Oh good gracious the mental image. Ruined by that terrible pun.  
"You better apologize to McHorn next monday."  
"I'll buy him some coffee, that guy's always so grumpy in the morning."

Well, he did push her away when she wanted to get a brofist on her first day… it had taken a lot of time and effort to earn the respect of the bigger officers on the precinct.  
"Better, now… cuffed bear, horny, stolen police equipment and indecency in a public work space… just keep telling me and I might not get you arrested."

"You're on cop mode 24/7, right Cottontail? Alright, so I walk up to him. And I mean I use that large leg of his to climb to his belly and unzip his top. Lucky for him he had a zipper that day, or the stains would have been quite noticeable later. Oh Hopps, you should ask Mr. Big for one night alone with Kevin…"

"I'm not going to ask a mob boss to man-whore his workers to me Nick!"  
"Not to whore him… well, if you don't want. But he'd be an awesome bed, amazing fur care, I gotta ask him what brand he uses. I just took my shirt off right then and laid on top of him, his belly on… well, my entire torso, and my neck on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my throat. And let me tell you, he was quite excited. I actually slipped off and managed to plant my pawn on something hard and slightly wet. Carrots, he could carry my entire weight on his steel-grade hard on!"

"Sweet cheese and crackers" she actually moaned out loud. She felt surprised at herself from finding the idea of Nick with such a large mammal so… exciting.  
And then she realized she had her thumb pressing down on "record voice message", so she released it. And of course, the voice message got sent. Before she had time to free herself from her stupor and press the "cancel" button, Nick had already received it.  
She cursed Zootopia's amazing Internet speeds. Back in Bunnyborrow it took forever to send any media. The fact she had to share the Wi-Fi with a sizeable number of brothers didn't help either.

"Thanks sweetheart, this will go straight to my instant-button app."  
Of course he'd do that…  
"Play it on public, and I'll use my dad's taser and fox repellent to castrate you, got it?"  
"Don't worry, not like we haven't heard you say that a million times already. At least not with such an… interesting tone. I think that is more private, just for the two of us."  
Wow… was he implying… yay, way to get her even more flustered.

"So, back to the story, I was there, grabbing on his chest fur not to fall down his belly (by the way, he seems to be on the chubby side, but when you feel under that thick fur, he's a freaking brick wall. It felt like… well, like a rug on the floor. If that floor had abs and were warm and breathing so hard you'd worry for his health. He gave a good, throaty laugh when I told him I could feel his heartbeat on my hindpaw. I have to admit, I too felt some… discomfort with my own pants. He had a manly smell, every bit of sweat and musk on his fur, along with his fancy shampoo. It was quite… empowering to feel him submitting to me. So, I slid off him, and sat on his leg to untie his pants. Slowly, because I know the more I teased him the needier he'd be."

"You can be a tad mean, you know? But I guess Kevin was having his fun." Also, she guessed that Nick really liked men. She still found it a bit surprising to picture Nick saying that. Also… it gave her a pinch of envy, she would never dare to do that with a bear. Or… maybe, with Nick at her side… thankfully her phone distracted her from those fantasies.

"By how leaky his pants were, he was having the time of his life, it wasn't the first time. I actually had found out because I caught him sneaking a bondage magazine from a shop during an errant runt from Mr. B."  
"You're one lucky fox."

"Yep, one lucky fox who was hit on the muzzle by a large bear cock when I undid his pants. A slab of black bear-ness as large as my arm and thicker. I wasn't going to get that in, since I appreciate my insides staying in one piece, but I offered him a lick to clean the tip."  
She still had some troubles trying to connect the idea of the Nick she knew who seemed able to woo any lady with the image of that fox licking another man's private parts. A very, very clear mental image.  
It helped the fact that Nick had sent her a screencap from some sort of porno where she could see a polar bear showing off his junk for all the world to watch.

"That wasn't needed, Nick." She grunted.  
"So, it means you know how a polar's dick looks like? You cheeky lady!"  
"I didn't need to know in such detail." And next monday they had to patrol Tundratown with Andersen and Snarlof, the two polar bears of their precinct. Great, now she would spend the whole trip thinking of their genitals…  
Worse, thinking of Nick worshiping them.

"In that case, I'll abstain from sending you a dick pic of my own. Your loss, Car… oh LOL. It kinda looks like a carrot depending on the lighting."  
Once again, she chuckled at Nick's terrible jokes. Then she caught on one terrible detail.  
"Nick, are you flippin masturbating WHILE talking to me?"

"I'm at home, after a shower and I MIGHT have an erection because I'm telling you about a very sexual encounter I've had. Excuse me for not being in control of my body's reactions."  
"Nick Wilde, it's a yes or no question, don't try to talk your way out of it."  
"You'll never know!" He even adorned it with the picture of a devil. With fox ears and tail. Her grandfather would love it. She cursed Nick for making her think of his dick and THEN of her grandfather.

"Please, go back to Kevin."  
"Sure. So, I was giving him some oral pleasures when he told me to play a bit with his sac. So I did what I knew he loved the most. I slapped his leg, as hard as I could (meaning I don't think he even felt it) and told him I was in command there, and he was mine to use as I pleased."

Yeah, the lil fox had been ordering around the huge polar bear. It felt more fun than sexy. Although… Nick being bossy in bed… she'd sign in for that. Maybe. Eventually.  
Her phone rescued her.  
"He growled so hard, showing those large fangs of his. He struggled with the cuffs and then… kind of mewled, submissively. I'm not sure if he was doing some sort of roleplay on his own, or he was torn between fucking me and letting me be the boss. Anyway, as soon as he felt the cuffs again, he got… way wetter than I could have gotten him with my tongue."

Judy caught on something about the whole bondage scenario.  
"Didn't he hurt himself? Those cuff can leave some marks if you struggle too hard."  
"Yep, I saw it afterwards. He had some red marks around his wrists. Nothing serious, no bleeding… and if it hurt him, he didn't seem to mind at all. I guess it was part of his kink?"  
"Well, bears do have tough skin."

"They have tough everything. I could barely push his cock forward or aside to look at his face. You'd never think a bear could look anything but intimidating, but he was… incredibly adorable. His face was begging for it, panting, eyes pleading. I knew I could get anything he wanted from him right there."  
"Asking for what? For you to finish… eh… licking him?"  
"It's called a blowjob, sweetheart. But he wanted more. So I, with some struggling and some help from his legs, managed to take out his pants entirely."

"Uh, Nick… may I ask something?" She asked, quite embarrassed by her own curiosity.  
"I guess this chat is "not safe for cubs" enough to allow you to ask freely" was his reply. He seemed quite content with her trying to participate.  
She needed to brace herself and find her bravery to send the next text. "I was wondering… how did he taste like?"

"Oh, well… I dunno if things taste different when you're a bunny, we predators kind of… enjoy having meat inside our jaws, you know?"  
At least he wasn't teasing her about it. Judy could picture Nick joking about their bear co-workers.  
"I'm pretty sure I can relate a bit. Plus we're no strangers to the world of oral sex."

"I know, you bunnies are good at multiplying, so I guess you must have quite some… detailed sexual education on your hometown."  
"You're actually right. If you think a teen pregnancy is a drama, you haven't seen one expecting from 4 to 12 kids. And bunny parents can't keep an eye on ALL their kids, so…"  
"So you got the talk pretty early on?"

"The talk is for noobs. We had a full week course at school with special teachers, powerpoints, documentaries and lots and lots and lots of Q&A. Also I learned to put on a condom."  
"Please tell me it was on a carrot!" She was sure she could hear Nick laughing all the way from his horrible, leaky apartment.  
"It was the most… handy thing with an approximate shape, yes."

His reply took a while to come. She was absolutely sure Nick had been cracking up at her expenses. And his text confirmed her suspicions:  
"Oh my sides, I'll never be able to see you eat carrots ever again."  
"I could moan as I eat them, and see you struggling to hide your bone, you pervert fox."  
"Oh, wow. Judes Hopps, you're a good student of my arts. As a reward, I'll tell you about the many flavours of Kevin the bear."

The bunny sighed as her friend kept on texting her.  
"So, mh… well. It's hard to describe actually. For starters it was musky. You could almost taste the sweat and his musk and all manly smell of a bear cock hidden on some pants as he travels Sahara Square. But it was mostly… skin. So, it was a slick, musky skin. And salty, I guess he likes to swim on salt water, because all of him tasted quite salty."  
That made quite a lot of sense on her head.

"The musk was quite exciting, because… well, usually you'd expect him to be the boss just by that mainly smell, but feeling that huge bear under my command was quite a rush to my ego. Also, there was the pre. That was… surprisingly sweet. I knew he had a sweet tooth, I guess it might be true what they say about foods and your own flavour."

"Sweet, really?"  
"Well, not like a candy, but it was a stark contrast with the meat itself. It was quite clear, like a sweet water with some… just slightly bitter taste. And of course the musk, I think I couldn't get him out of my nose for days… not that it was a bad thing, of course."

"I think… I can imagine" she could. In detail. She gasped when she realized he had one paw between her legs. She pulled her hand away in a reflex, but then she thought better. She was home alone, Nick couldn't see her and was quite probably rubbing one off himself. "Go on, pantless bear, and then?"

"Well, he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with his clothes, so I got rid of my own pants too. We were just two pantless animals, in a quite underused warehouse that might or might not be used to store stolen goods to fence. My next step on the master plan was to tell him, in my most bossiest voice, to lift his ass a bit and spread his legs, because he was about to be pounded and hard."

"And what did he do?" Judy asked, quite invested in the story.  
"Moaned something like yes sir, rattling his cuffs and presenting his ass to me. It was quite an archeological effort, big, strong bear asscheeks that had to be moved until I found his hole. I used the time to stand on the tips of my paws and touch our balls for a moment, just to confirm the gayness of it all."

"What? Why would that mean anything?" Dumb fox, couldn't focus on telling the story for a single minute… it felt like he knew she was trying to get some pleasure out of it.  
"Don't you know? It's not gay until the balls touch."  
"I'm pretty sure that as soon as two males are having sexual interactions, that's gay, whether or not your testicles have physical contact."  
"Well, I made sure it was. Also, he got the joke and we had a good laugh. A good way to get him to open up to me, literally."

"Heh, I guess. Nick, don't take it the wrong way, I know you guys tend to put a lot of pride on your size, but… I find it hard to believe you are… equipped to fill a bear's bottom."  
"Who knows? Maybe I'm the largest fox out there! But yeah, Kevin's a tight bottom, but I think it's because he's strong everywhere, so he was making it hard for me to get in. And at the same time, he was having more fun being dominated than just from the fact of having me. And then there was the fact that I could hug his meat as I got in, so ass and mouth fun at the same time, only on Nick Wilde's Wild Times!"

"That's a terrible name for a brothel" she was actually smiling and fighting the urge to laugh out loud. But he would never know.  
"You are set on destroying every dream I have. The point is, that with some effort and a generous amount of spit and bear pre-cum, I managed to slide all the way in. That big lug, he was so warm inside, I felt like I could melt, both on top of his fluffy fur and inside his tight guts. Luckily for me, his musk was potent enough to keep me awake through all of that."

She was actually worried her neighbours would hear her gasps as she played with herself over her pajama pants, looking around, she found a piece of wood she had bought to bite down and trim her rodent incisors. Great, she could bite down whenever she needed.  
"So, you began to… fuck him?"

"As hard as I could. And it was quite an effort, because he seemed bent on making me sweat it. I had to push with all my strength, as I hug his lower belly and… well, rubbed him off with my body. I even lick his tip in the meantime. You should have heard his grunts and growls, they could have heard us anytime. Not that I cared a lot at that point. All that pressure was getting the better of me, and before I realized, I was pushing my knot against his pucker."

She stopped, re-reading that last bit. A knot? What did he mean? He wiped her fingers on the side of her pants (that would go straight to the laundry, it was a warm night anyway) and typed:  
"What ya mean? I thought you were using cuffs, not ropes. And they were on his hands!"

"Wait, you don't know what a knot is? As in… biology speaking?"  
Nope, she didn't. But she was about to find out very soon, thanks to her dear fox friend.  
"Do tell… no pics, please."

"Well, us, the members of the beautiful and proud dog family of the animal kingdom, tehehe, you're in for a ride, Hopps"  
She sighed and hurriedly typed:  
"You're a Red Fox. Vulpes Vulpes of the CANIDAE family. Dogs are Canis Lupus Familiaris, your cousins, evolutively speaking."

She frowned at reading Nick's reply:  
"And you're a Bunnius Nerdus Nitpickingus. Want to spend the night pointing I don't have a degree, or want to learn about my very interesting dick?"  
"Do tell me about your dick, grumpy fox" she looked at the screen, surprised she had typed that and managed not to blush herself to death.

"Well, all of us canines have what's called a knot. It's like two… fat balls of meat at the sides of our cock, near the base. When we're quite close it inflates and we usually find ourselves "tied", because it turns thicker than the hole we've gotten in. A way nature has to keep us from using the pull-out method. Actually trying to pull out makes us come even faster. It's quite nice to play with, honestly."

She tried to picture that. Nick had a… big ball at the bottom of his thing. And it trapped him inside of his mates…  
Why did her brain pictured that mate being smaller than him and with gray fur? Great, she was already picturing how that'd feel…  
"I think I get it. I guess you play and pull from it when you're… busy with yourself?"

"Oooh, the bunny's a fast learner! I'll get you a gold star when I see you again!"  
She chuckled, trying not to think on how Nick would look as she played with his knot.  
"Maybe buy me a pawpsicle. Finnick has cracked up the price lately."  
"That little prick, I don't even charge him for the copyright and he still wants more dought!"

She could spend all night cracking jokes with her fox. Her warm sex was thankful when Nick went back on track:  
"So, I told him to quit being difficult and I grabbed two pawfulls of bear fur to pull from, hitting him as hard as I could with my hips. I guess my knot was enough for a polar to at least grunt a bit about, because he actually made an effort to open up for me. I remember gasping loudly when I felt his warmth around my knot, because I used my open mouth to swallow as much as I could from his cocktip, trying to make him come with me."

That must had been quite an effort for Nick. He really had to work his tail off to lay with the mafia's bear.  
"He clenched hard, I felt like my cock was nearly crushed by his insides. I was humping like… LOL, like a bunny in heat."  
She obviously had to correct him: "We don't actually have heats. We're fertile all year long."  
"Oh wow. No wonder you have so many brothers. My mating season is in January, and I'm quite angsty in December already."

"I'll make sure to get you an inflatable girlfriend for x-mass then" She joked. She knew Nick's birthday was in March, so she guessed foxes took some two months to be born. Twice as bunnies, that must be horrible. She'd google that… some other time.  
"So, I was hugging the musky dick, eating out the tip and rubbing the shaft with my body, with Kevin gasping and begging me not to stop. My own foxhood in Blisstown, and I really believed I wouldn't last a second longer. And then he came."

"You managed to get a polar bear to orgasm? You're not just making this up sly fox?"  
"He roared so hard the ground shook. I gotta say, the cuffs helped to get him this worked out. He was arching his back forwards, pulling so hard I was afraid he'd break his own arms. I managed to pull out before I drowned after the first volley, pointing that black meat against his chest as I finished myself inside of him. We must have stayed there like an entire minute, first shouting together, then just panting and resting. Not like I'd be going anywhere for a while, thanks to my fox anatomy."

"You're forced to snuggle with your mate after having some fun… nature's quite clever, eh?"  
"It's pretty nice to be honest. Not so fun when your mate's dad comes home just as you've tied. Then it's a game of "how do you hid a fox under the blankets?"  
She didn't mind. In her mind, she'd love to stay on top of Nick, physically unable to stay away of his musky red and white fur.

"We stayed there for a while, it didn't take that long for him to be able to push me out. I freed him, and then we got as clean as you can in an old warehouse, and I sold him the skunk butt rug. I honestly didn't think it'd smell so bad when they open the plastic wraps. After that I didn't get that many chances to have fun with Kevin."

"That many? You two…?"  
"Hey, Mr. Big didn't want to see me anymore. It doesn't mean his men didn't want to do business with me."  
That sly fox, always finding loopholes. She checked herself. Her left paw was completely moist between her legs, her biting wood was nearly eroded away. She was so close…

"Nick, can I ask you something?"  
"You just did Carrots. LOL, just shoot."  
That was hard to type. She knew he'd make her pay for it. But she couldn't take it out of her mind.  
"Are you still… hard? Were you playing with yourself?"

It took a bit for the fox to send her a reply. It was surprisingly short.  
"Yes. Sorry."  
She felt sorry for him. She guessed he was feeling ashamed of doing that with her on the phone, but hadn't dared to lie to her. It would have been quite hypocritical of her to complain when she was rubbing her own sex with his stories.  
"Nick, don't be. It's ok. I was… wondering. Could I see it? Just to know how a knot looks, if you've gotten that far."

It was NOT only to see how a knot looks like, she could just google that. She wanted to see Nick's. She wanted to fantasize with him. All of him.  
"I didn't expect you to be the kind who'd ask for a dick pic, Carrots. That's not how a proper bunny girl acts."  
"You know I'm far from a proper bunny girl. I'm a bunny cop."  
"True! Here, hope it's not too horrible compared to your bunny's cocks and carrots."

Like she had seen that many bunny cocks. Or used so many carrots for THAT. She just had a latex one. Soon she got Nick's pic. The bottom of the screen showed some of the white fur of his belly, but the rest of the picture reminded her of a rocket. Red… maybe more veiny than she imagined, and there was no doubt he had been rubbing himself, the tip was quite wet too. And then there was the knot. Vixen were supposed to keep that inside? Maybe it wasn't that big, just a trick of the camera…

The stupid fox had sent her another. With her carrot-shaped recording pen! It was accompanied by the text "it kind of looks like one, right?"  
She couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of the situation.  
"It kinda does. A tad smoother than a carrot I guess"

"Yep, and you know I'll be playing with my handcuffs next monday as soon as we're with our polar pals."  
"Cheese and crackers, I hate you so much Nick."  
"No you don't, It's not even my first pair of handcuffs. But I gave the other one to Kevin, so it's my only one."  
"I should tie you down with those."  
"You'd like that!"

It was getting harder and harder to fantasize with a fox who was being so infuriating. With a grunt she sent her last text for the night:  
"Rest well Nick, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night Judy" Was his reply, using her name for the first time in all day.  
And now… it was time to fetch the carrot toy from under her bed.

The bunny just had to hope that Bucky and Pronk wouldn't hear her moans from the paper thin walls. Quite probably she'd be calling Nick's name all night long.  
Screw them, she had to suffer their petty arguments and make-up sex then. Time to plan her vengeance. Tonight she'd be turning the buzz on. 


	3. Inappropriate office behavior

That monday Officer Judy Hopps came to work notably relaxed. She was happy, clean, and seemed to dance into the place. She offered some donuts to Clawhauser, who ate them all in one go (being a rabbit-sized box), she said hello to all of her fellow officers, who mostly grunted. There was little point at talking to them before they got their coffee, but she tried anyway.

She was eyeing the vending machine to decide what flavour of sugar-loaded soda to get when a carrot floated in front of her vision. Or more exactly, hanged from a thread. Confused, she raised her paw to grab it, but the vegetable pulled up at the last possible moment, escaping her reach.  
Her police training and common sense told her to turn around, finding Nick, who had sneaked behind her with a literal carrot on a stick.

"My my, fluff. You really have a sweet tooth for carrots for this to work. I usually tie some 20 bucks to the string."  
She gave him a disapproving look, jumping all of a sudden and grabbing the carrot, quickly cutting the string with her teeth before failing back down.  
"First of all Nick, this was incredibly rude for any donkey who saw you coming with this."

Sergeant Eeyore gave a depressed sigh. He only hoped for retirement to come soon.  
"And second?" He asked, one paw still on his back, the other shifting so he could inspect the bitten down string. And they said his fangs were scary?

"Second… I'll think of something. I'd like to know what were you even thinking."  
He smiled knowingly at her, revealing a box from a fancy coffee shop he was hiding behind his back.  
"You'll see, I had decided to be an awesome friend and bring you breakfast, but I thought it'd be a waste to do it just as a nice gesture… why not have something to apologize for?"

"Your social skills never cease to amaze me, Sly." She grinned, taking another of the donut boxes and opening on a table. THEIR table, since they seemed to be the only ones who used such a short table on the cafeteria. Bogo had placed signs warning that it was NOT a step nor a short chair. "By the way, next time I buy carnivore donuts, I'll have my camera ready. Those faces were worth framing."

Nick's face seemed to shine when he saw his bacon-flavored pastries, even some fish ones. Judy had made sure they were bagged individually. The smell still turned her stomach.  
"Mmhhh… you're fattening me up Fluff. And the front desk is already manned by Clawhauser."

The bunny grunted, but she actually found that funny. She accepted the rabbit-sized drink, Mocha with carrot and pumpkin spices.  
"You got looks. My barista asked me if I was planing on luring somebody with this. Her loss, I was going to tip."

Suddenly the coffee seemed to taste sour to her. She glanced at her friend, and understood how much difficult it was to get other animals to trust him.  
"I'm… sorry. Next time let me come with you, I'll give her a piece of my mind."

He gave her a mocking chuckle, but halfway there it turning into an honest, almost hysterical laugh. "Aw… you'd be the angriest pair of ears poking over the counter that ever scolded her."  
She crossed her arms, giving him the stink eye. She didn't take nicely on people making fun of her height.

"Hey, I'm kidding Judy, But… don't go. I'm a grown up cop fox, I can fight my own battles. Dang… I'm pretty sure I was sneaking dirty magazines from shops when you still wore diapers." One of his eyebrows raised at the picture of Judy as a baby. "Mh… say Sweetheart, shouldn't you give me your mom's phone number? Just in case something happens, you know…"

Sometimes, he was painfully easy to read.  
"I'm not letting you ask my mom for baby pictures. I already wish to die every time your phone plays my ringtone, no need to give you more ammo. You'd probably cover my desk with baby pictures of me."

There was an important number of predators on the first precinct, but only one could shriek so loud that Judy's ears would feel like bursting.  
"Ooooooh! Baby bunny pictures?! That'd be absolutely cu...rious to see!" She knew he had barely avoided using the C word. Each time Nick looked like he wanted to ask her what was that about. Someday she might tell him all about it.

"Sorry Clawie, she won't share. Maybe I'll have to marry her just to get invited to meet the inlaws and sneak some from the family album." The fox exaggeratedly sighed, acting as if he shared his disappointment at not getting adorable baby bunny pictures. "With as many siblings as she's got, I'm pretty sure her mom's got a full library of family albums."

He wasn't wrong at all, there was a huge room where they stored most pictures, along with home tapes and some other stuff. Bonnie Hopps was a very organized matron. She got the urge to put things in order whenever she was pregnant. And that was… often. The "Hand me downs" room was visited by economics students as a wonderful example of organization and categorization.

But her mind wasn't on the family albums nor the tapes with incredibly embarrassing school plays. Not even Judy's, that was labeled with a red marker just as a warning. She was thinking of Nick's suggestion of him, marrying her. It was absurd… but so was their whole friendship. The ways she got lost in his face. She stepped forward, getting close to the fox. He looked at her with interest, and was the first to talk.

"Judith?" He asked, with that voice that she'd spend hours listening to.  
"Yes?" Was her reply, her ears pressed against her back to hide how red they looked from excitement.  
"You're stepping on my darn tail again." Pointed the canine down. So the ZPD hasn't got carpets after all! The bunny jumped backwards, laughing in shame at her own clumsiness.

"I swear, my partner never looks where she's stepping. The day I met her, she got knee-deep in wet cement." Cracked Nick, getting some laughs from their fellow officers who heard him.  
Now she was a whole different kind of embarrassed.

Not because her partner was making fun of her at her expenses, She was quite used to that. But because she had realized how easily she got lost in his eyes. Just the tone of his voice when he actually bothered to use her name was enough for her to stop on her tracks and leave her mind blank.

There was no point in denying that. She was falling for her fox friend. Quite probably she was the last one on Zootopia and the surrounding areas to realize that. She had to restrain herself from laughing out loud at her own obliviousness to her feelings. She had been so focused on her work and everything else that she hasn't taken a second to consider what she was feeling.

She wondered how Nick felt. She knew he cared for her, in a way it was hard for the fox, so used of hiding his feelings behind a mask of impassiveness. She had seen him baring his fangs at whoever threatened her, and being actually hurt when she misspoke more than once.

Could they work together? They made a great pair as policemen, but as a couple? They'd surely have fun, but he had a way to get on her nerves, and she could be too strict for his easy-going and sometimes cheating way of deal with things.

One tiny voice, sounding similar to her dad's and her grandpa's in a way, reminded her that society wouldn't be nice to them. They'd be the weird ones, a bunny letting herself fall on the arms of the very being who evolved to hunt her. Quite probably some ancient relative of hers had been hunted and devoured by one of Nick's. Could she live with society frowning at her?

Once again she found herself holding her laughs. She, Judith Laverne Hopps worried about what OTHERS would think of HER life choices? She actually felt sorry for whoever would try to insult or degrade them for acting on their feelings. The many ways Nick and her would be able to destroy their critics would cause shudders to Machiavelli himself.

She would have thought about it further, but a dark-furred hand snapped its fingers right in front of her eyes, making her jump startled. Literally jump, nearly her own height, and into the belly of a polar bear officer.  
"Good grief Carrots, where is your mind today?" Cracked the fox, as Andersen took one of the bear-sized coffees that Nick had brought. How did he even carry that barrel of caffeine?

"Heh, sorry, I was a million miles away." She lied with a chuckle. She was right there, where it for her, she'd be very, very, VERY close to that fox.  
That wasn't appropriate during work hours.  
Actually, according to the rulebook, they should talk to Bogo and he'd decide if they're fit to continue being partners. Maybe they should keep it secret for a while, until they see if it's going somewhere.

That damned fox, rubbing his bad habits on her! What the heck would she do when she'd introduce him to his family? He'd corrupt all of her lil' brothers and sisters…  
She looked at her coffee surprised. She guessed it was some strong blend to make her brain go at apparently a hundred miles per hour. She looked up again when Nick continued the usual banter.

"Maybe she was distracted realizing how incredibly handsome I am... I did tell her some very interesting stories this weekend." Her ears perked, at the same times her eyes bulged open in horror. He wouldn't dare…  
"I'm sure she's still processing the fact I mentioned having brought to orgasm one of your kind." He elbowed Andersen's leg playfully, managing an annoyed grunt from the large polar.

"Please Wilde, no one will believe that," grunted the senior officer, as Snarlof walked in, chuckling. "Hey old man, don't be like that. Many uneven-sized couples use toys and the sort of things to make their partners… happy."  
"Oh, and you're an expert on that?" Jabbed the older bear back at him, getting a startled meep from the younger one. And now what was he going to say? Just one time he got one toy for one of Chef Bogo's dates… and he seemed to be cursed with keeping the secret forever.

"No toys were involved. Well, a pair of handcuffs, but it was just to add to the kinky mood." Assured Nick, earning a thank-you look from Snarlof. After that, the bear would gladly jump in front of a bullet for the fox. Meanwhile, the older officer grunted slightly, grabbing some donuts for himself and asking: "So, you're serious, you had a lady bear for yourself and you, heh, managed to make her happy?"

"That's not easy task! My wife is always complaining that I either put more effort on it, or she'll claw my ears off!" Chuckled the young bear. Judy's mind went back to a certain female polar bear instructor back at the academy. Could it be? She'd have to investigate.  
"Snarl, you should put more effort in EVERYTHING on your life." Grunted the older one, feeling quite satisfied with giving some crap to his partner too.

"I never said it was a lady bear." Dropped Nick nonchalantly, at the exact moment to get an ear-piercing squeal from Clawhauser, for Snarlof to choke on a piece of donut and Andersen to almost drop his coffee down his neck. He'd have to wash his white fur anyway. Nick HAD to have timed it on purpose, but he still acted shocked and offended. "Aw, come on guys, this is the 21st century, is everybody on this precinct going to make it a big deal like Carrots did last saturday? I like dick and puss, that's all."

"N-No, no, it's fine… I just didn't expect it from you." Snarlof justified himself. Judy hurried to take his side. "Yeah, I didn't expect it, but there is nothing wrong, right guys?"  
"Yeah, everybody here knows about Clawhauser, but you… well, we were quite more focused on betting about how long would it take for you and Hopps to get together."  
The rabbit was about to open her mouth when her brain processed what Snarlof had said. They were betting about her love affairs? Those cops had way too much time on their paws.

Meanwhile Andersen looked at both his bear partner and Clawhauser. He had known them for quite some time. And most of the station, having been there for nearly 25 years now.  
"What the heck… Snarl, you think the guys would mind if I bring my mate to the next Police Gala? I think h-he'd… like to meet you guys."

The younger polar was more surprised to hear about his partner's private life than any other word in that sentence. Of course he soon caught up on everything.  
"Of course we'd love to have him around! Old man, why did you keep that private?! I didn't even know you had anybody on your life!"  
Andersen growled in annoyance when Clawhauser pounced to hug him, happy to be witness of the second coming-out of the day in that office.

"Kiddo, I was born in the freaking seventies. I wasn't exactly raised to be proud and outgoing about… that sort of thing."  
Nick had to climb a table to pat the bear's arm in support.  
"Hey, there is nothing wrong, as long as you two are happy. Plus, I might have some tricks to teach you, like the…"

"I said I was discrete about it, not ignorant. I don't need to hear about what YOU do anymore than what this dumb piece of meat does."  
"Hey! It's an hormonal issue!" Complained Clawhauser, stepping back with his pride hurt.  
"I mean Snarlof, this rookie acts like he's still a horny teenager all day long."  
"Hey!" Now it was the young polar's turn to act hurt.

The cheetah seemed to go back to his usual cheerful mood:  
"Andersen, come on buddy, you gotta give us more! Is he a bear too? What does he do? How did you meet?" He should be in charge of interrogations. For a bad cop-good cop routine at least.  
"He's a black bear, he works at a software company doing some database thing I can't never spell right, and we meet back when he was working at an "I.T. Pack" company. I needed my laptop fixed, we chatted a bit and… we… kind of connected?"

"He sounds like a sweet guy." The cheetah agreed, munching on a donut. Where the heck did he keep getting those? The lunchroom should be barren by now. "Oh Em Gee! You two could adopt a lil panda bear! He'd be black and white, so adorable!"  
Poor Judy, she tried to not think too hard on that. Bunny minds were too set on multiplying. Just the mention of babies made her picture how would it be to raise a kit with Nick…

On a second thought, that actually made her think twice about it. Nick could be a fun guy and all… and he seemed to know how to deal with children, but… did she really trust him with educating one?  
Did she even want cubs? Well… maybe yes. But on the future.  
Although Nick playing fox dad with Finnick was adorable… dang, now she wanted to have Nick's babies. What would they even look like?

Poor Andersen. He seemed actually hurt by the suggestion, That paper coffee mug was getting crushed inside his huge paws.  
"We were actually looking for a surrogate mother." He confessed, avoiding their looks by staring at the snack machine. Seemed like they were out of salmon and berries bars. More aimed at grizzly bears, but he still loved those. "It's not easy to adopt in most places, being two males…"

"You could ask Fluff over here, she already has like a whole town of siblings. Apparently her kind are pros at making babies."  
This time she stepped on his tail in propose. Hard enough for him to yelp and drop his coffee, nearly empty at this point.  
"You deserved it this time, Sly." She reminded him. Nick had graduated the academy, but still couldn't defeat her on a fight. And he knew it.

"Heh… we're looking for a female BEAR." He grunted, baring his fangs at Nick. He didn't like mammals mocking him about that. His heart had been broken one time too many already "Either a polar or a black bear, so we could have a cub that's both our species." Explained Andersen. Not easy, there weren't that many bears in zootopia, and not many willing to have a cub for a gay couple on top.  
And of course, Snarlof had to open his big mouth.

"You could ask my wife. She's been telling me how much she'd like to be a mother, even if we can't take care of a kid. She'd really like to be a surrogate mother, heh."  
That was the breaking point for Andersen. With a sudden roar that shook the walls of precinct one's cafeteria, his huge paw took hold of Snarlof's shirt by the neck and pushed him against the wall, knocking over one of the tables on the way there. The force of the impact kicked the air out of the younger bear's lungs, who was actually raised a few inches in the air to face his enraged partner.

"I have a shitton of patience. I can stand your incessant babbling, your stupid puns… but not this. You can't make fun of this sort of thing and expect me to just let it fucking slide over!"  
By the way he was showing his teeth, he seemed ready to get on an actual claw fight with the other bear. Judy looked around, but there wasn't any officer nearby who might have the strength to pull an enraged a polar bear away from his prey. Where were Chief Bogo or Francine the elephant when you needed them?

"I'm… not joking, you old senile asshole." Grunted Snarlof. The usually friendly bear wasn't too kind on being roughed this way. "I'm not messing with ya, I'm just… fucking let me go!"  
The rookie then gave his bear partner a headbutt, and a push, strong enough to get his uniform torn by his partner's claws, and to throw the older bear on his ass with a bloody nose. "So don't act like a goddam savage just because something gets on your nerves. You're a cop, for fuck's sake!"

"Do you have ANY idea what's like to think «This time's for real, this time we'll be parents» and to have your heart broken, again, and again, and again? By the fucking adoption agencies, by surrogate mothers who, at the last moment, decide they don't want to go through that?!"  
The huge bear seemed to be in the verge of tears, only his pride and anger holding him back.

"Talitha won't be able to have cubs in 5 years." Growled Snarlof in response. To hear such a fun and easy-going bear use that cold, harsh tone sent shivers down Judy's spine. It was a completely different kind of anger than Andersen's. "She has this… shit, I can't never say the name right, but it's something in her womb. Because of some wounds she suffered while on duty. That's why she's teaching at the academy now, because she's still wounded."

Andersen could only sit there, with his mouth shut, and his eyes glued to his partner.  
"Her womb it's… drying, and scarring. In a few years she'll be barren. And they told us that… if she got pregnant, that could stop the decay a bit, get her a few more years before she's unable to have another cub. But we can't. Right now, we can't have a cub. I'm working long hours, so is she. We're still paying the house and the student loans and half of the fucking furniture. We don't have the time or the money to raise a cub properly. We might… be stable enough to do that, in five years. Maybe even three. But we might not BE ABLE TO by then. So… so YES. She was looking to be a mother, because she might use the time to get things ready at home, and because it would heal her insides, even if just for a while. Long enough for us to have our own cub too!"

Both bears were now silent, wordlessly contemplating each other, panting with the exhaustion of the argument.  
Andersen was the first to move. Slowly and non-threatening he took hold of a table and used it to raise himself to his feet. Of course, as soon as he was standing, his usual stern face seemed threatening again.  
"So… you ARE serious about it."

"Of course I am." Replied Snarlof. He was feeling genuinely hurt at his partner's distrust. At this point, they should at least be able to know when one was serious or not.  
"You'd… you'd help us have a cub?" The question wasn't if he'd really do. It was more like a request, IF they'd do it.

Snarlof gave him a cheeky smile. Now he got him.  
"You old fucker, don't ask me, Ask Talitha, she's the one who'll have to go through that."  
The older bear suddenly lunged forward, this time hugging the younger one as his shoulders shook, the usually stern man trying not to sob as he thanked his fellow officer.

"You… you better get your fucking head on the game, you rookie, because I'm not gonna let my son's godfather act like a goof all day long."  
Poor Snarlof had a hard time not laughing at the silliness of the moment. It was so rare to feel appreciated by Andersen, that he decided to just milk it for as long as he could.  
"Shouldn't we discuss that kind of details?" He suggested, as he patted the older bear's back.

"Fuck you, you don't have a vote on this. You're my fucking partner, so you take care of things if I ever take a bullet for you, you dumbass."  
Nick seemed ready to make a joke about a "fucking partner". Judy flashed him a look that could probably scare Bogo shitless. This wasn't the time, nor the place.  
"All right, all right. Let's… let's call Talitha and see what she thinks about it. You're doing us a great deal of help too… also, you owe me a new uniform."

"Yeah, how do you come to work like this? It has claw marks on the chest and…" He sniffled, his voice shaky too. "Look, there is blood all over your shoulder. Shit… I think you broke my nose. Heh… see? I'm always complaining you've got a thick skull. Seems like you found something useful to do with it."

The two of them laughed for a bit together, still holding each other, surrounded by their befuddled fellow officers.  
"We should already be patrolling by now, you know?" Complained Judy, her foot stomping the ground, more to try to break the silence than an actual compliant. Even a workaholic like her could understand the importance of that moment. "And now Snarolf have to get changed, and you Andersen should visit the infirmary… should we start without you guys?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hit the road, and… try to get Donuts over here to wake up" Said the older one. At some point the cheetah mind had apparently broken, thinking of all the gossip he'd be able to publish in MuzzleBook.  
Judy and Nick were left alone. At some point, the bunny realized she was still holding the carrot she had taken from Nick earlier. Suddenly a terribly evil idea popped in her mind.

With a quick move she snatched the foxe's badge, placing it against the base of the carrot.  
"What do you think, Nick. It's similar to the picture you sent me? More or less the same size."  
The fox looked like he couldn't recognize who that rabbit in front of him was, but soon gave her his trademark smirk.  
"Maybe a tad too thin around the base, but I can agree, it's a similar length."

That's all she needed to know. She threw his badge back at him, before placing the carrot between her lips. Slowly, very, very slowly she pushed it inside her mouth. Nick's eyes seemed to open more widely the more that vegetable disappeared inside his partner's mouth. At some point she even pulled her head back, managing to reach the bottom end of the root before she bit down with a powerful crunch, making the fox gasp and cover his crotch instinctively.

She could only help but to chew, swallow and proudly smile.  
"I won «More veggie hot dogs eaten» three years in a row. I haven't gagged since I was twelve years old, sweetie." 


	4. It ain't all about the size,but it helps

For ZPD officer Nick Wilde, this was a personal issue. His nails dug on the hard rubber of the steering wheel. Their unmarked cruiser parked on the dark, near the old storage buildings at the sea docks. They had gotten a tip from a certain loudmouth weasel. A cargo of a new and dangerous drug was about to arrive on a private boat, and they were waiting to bust them in the act. With any luck, they might get some dealers, and a whole lot of cash and drugs as evidence. Quite a blow to the drug cartels.

Judy had felt some relief when Fru-Fru had assured her that Mr. Big didn't deal with drugs. She said her dad prefered much cleaner deals, and that he'd be happy to get some of those nasty things out of the streets. After all, healthy customers pay longer than a bunch of junkies. He always looked for the long game.

Wild times was quite the nasty drug. A softened version of the Night Howler serum, one that didn't cause uncontrollable aggression, but still released the inhibitions of everyone's inner animal, made them more feral and mindless. It had been used as a rape drug, and had even caused some violent assaults. Not to mention that it tends to shut down your higher brain functions, it is hard for addicts to continue without thinking: although for some people there didn't appear to be much difference.

Chief Bogo had already worked hard to bust some operations, even making some arrests personally, (and on one occasion, getting a whole bag of the stuff thrown in his face by a fleeing dealer,) but the cartel was spreading their traffic routes. Now the whole police force had to work long hours to investigate every possible lead, and try to make sure this drug was nothing but a passing trend. Nick was more than happy to lend a hand, or in this case, his natural night vision.

"Hey Nick, take it easy. They won't show up earlier no matter how much you punish this poor wheel," she reminded him.

"Mrf… you know what they took from to me. I gotta get this, Carrots."

She sighed. "Nick… you wanted to own an amusement park when you were a kid and call it Wild Times. Now they called their drug that… it's not such a big deal."

"It is! They're spitting on my childhood dreams! That park would have been awesome! A predator themed park, where you could run free and act as you wanted! Think how therapeutic that'd be!"

"Your 'Chase the Bunny' ride gave me nightmares the last time you told me." She reminds him, getting a grin from the fox.

"Your fault; you made such an horrified face, I couldn't help but add more and more gory details to the original plan."

She guessed he was trying to distract her from the truth. He really had something against drug dealers. By what she knew, he didn't mind recreational drugs, and had even tried a few from time to time when he was younger. She had to keep herself from schooling him about it, she knew it was her 'by the books' instinct. But the dealers themselves… that's where Nick drew the line. She guessed it was something from his past that he'd rather not talk about. She could respect that. The fox had already opened to her more than to almost any other mammal.

She had to congratulate him anyway. He managed to be professional, and even if they kept their usual fun and banter, Nick wouldn't tear his eyes from the dock.

Not even when his phone began to get texts, with some cute 'toot' sounds.

"Who's that ringtone?" she asked, a tad annoyed at the insistence.

"Uh... that's Finnick's. Can you check what he wants?" He fished the phone from his pocket, handing it to Judy. "And, uh... don't open the web browser. There are some private things there."

"I'd rather not see what sort of naked vixens you like to ogle on your free time," she assured him. Nick could relax, she was a bunny of her word. If he didn't want her checking out his favorite websites, she'd respect his privacy. She opened some text app that she didn't recognize (maybe some secret app for hustlers?) and looked for Finnick's profile. It was an epic drawing of him in some barbarian setting. She was quite sure the fennec didn't have those pecs and abs, nor was he that tall.

"Let me guess, a sketch of the next coat of paint on his van?" She asked, zooming in to the profile pic.

"You betcha," replied the fox, amused.

The bunny took a look into the chat. Wow, the small fox was quite quick with his typing.

"Mh… he says… 'Nick, I need to ask you something. Nick? Nick pick up. It's urgent, Stop pawing off for a bit and reply you ass'…"She raised her ears, surprised of the colorful language Finnick used on the next texts.

"Urg… tell him that I don't have the authority to drop charges against him, and ask what the heck has he gotten into now."

She popped up the keyboard, but hesitated before writing it.

"Should I tell him it's me?" she asked the fox. Nick pondered it for a moment.

"Just write it as if it were me. He's quite a private guy, he wouldn't like to know I share this with ya."

She began writing it, even simulating the usual typos Nick did when texting with her.

"If he's so shy about it, why are you letting me read it?" she scolded him.

"Because I know you're a nice girl and wouldn't go around telling his secrets, even if he confesses something you could arrest him for. Unlike Clawhauser, who'd tell the entire precinct One chatroom if he ever knew the kind of bedtime stories I tell you."

"Ben's not… eh… well. Yeah, he'd be gossiping about it for ages." She finished sending Nick's reply. She was about to lock the screen when the fennec's reply came back. She read it out loud again: "'It's not that, you'… ahem, some bad names… wow, quite colorful… ah, there. 'I need some advice, I've meet a great guy, he's an awesome fuck, and an incredible hot piece of meat so big we both could sleep on him and not see each other all night, but…'"She felt some warmth come to her face. Finnick was telling Nick about his fling! And… he seemed quite graphic about it.

"He's got a date? And needs MY help? Wow… he must really like the guy," commented Nick, his eyes trained at some shadows. He wasn't sure if he had seen somebody move… No, just his imagination.

"I didn't think he was the type to… well. I knew you and him had some… history together. But I picture him being more a… ladykiller," Judy explained.

"Nah… He mostly likes larger mammals. The bigger the better. Other than that, he doesn't mind if it's a guy, a girl, or a space invader from Dimension X."

She giggled a bit, seeing as Finn was still typing his next text.

"Mh… I guess he had some fun at your graduation. So many huge, strong cops around."

"Oooooh, you can bet your fluffy ass, he did. If you think my nighttime texts are naughty, better not look back at that date. He told me, IN DETAIL, what he'd do to nearly everybody at that graduation."

"I think I'll let his fantasies stay private, thank you very much," was her reply, getting cut by a 'toot' from the phone.

"I can always ask him to tell those on a group chat with you. But he's quite graphic in his kinks, you'll never see the rest of the guys with the same eyes after you picture them with a fennec licking their-"

"Hush, he replied." She punched him on the arm to cut him off.

"Do tell, the suspense is positively killing me," mocked the fox, his annoying tail tickling the neck of his bunny friend. She swatted it, wondering if it was worth it to cuff that tail to something. Nah, too much effort, and too many chances of Nick using that against her.

"If you shut up, I'll read." She focused on the phone and read out loud: "'I think I'm falling for him. Like, real feeling stupidly in love and I dunno what to do now.'"

"Love? You sure it's him? That doesn't sound like Finn," Nick commented.

"You have him listed as… 'Angry Little Furball', is that right?" She double-checked the profile.

"Yep, that's him. Wow, ok, ask him who's this awesome fella who managed to soften his steel-hard heart."

"Those exact words?" she confirmed, writing it down. Nick's phone was barely an inch larger than hers, but it seemed so big in her paws…

"Yep, cross every 't', and dot every 'i'."

Another reply; she read out loud.

"'I'll tell, but you better keep your trap shut or I'll tell officer fluff all the kinky things you told me you'd do to her.'" Such a small bunny, such an ability to sound like she was about to murder somebody.

"I'm invoking my right to remain silent."

"Keep it that way for a while, so I can focus on your friend," she threatened, while in the chat, she promised on Nick's behalf he'll take the fennec's secret to the grave. In a way, she felt bad for not telling the small fox who he was really talking to. But this was way too exciting. Plus, she was trustworthy too. She took a sip of her coffee, and then nearly chocked when Finn replied.

"CHIEF BOGO?!"

Even Nick tore his eyes away from the docks to look at her while she quickly typed: "'No way, you mean precinct One's chief of police Ruben Bogo?!'"

"He has to be joking." Sighed Nick, focusing once again on his job. "It's not uncommon of Finn to try to pull pranks on me. Once he-"

"He's just sent a pic," said Judy, whispering as if it was some sort of apparition that would banish her if she spoke too loud. The fox looked at the phone screen again. There he could see the large form of Bogo, laying on his side, with one huge arm covering Finnick's lower torso and legs. The cape buffalo's lips were kissing the fennec's cheek, as he smiled, much more honestly and relaxed than the mean smiles he usually showed around. Finnick seemed to be using a selfie stick to get the picture of them both, and yet only managed to show a bit further below of the buffalo's pecs.

"Oh dear… I haven't seen Finn this happy in ages," said the red fox with a whistle, shamelessly ogling his boss gorgeous body. They might might not see each other eye-to-eye, quite literally, but he sure could appreciate his body.

"Maybe it's just another cape buffalo… one that looks like him?" suggested the rabbit, her nose twitching anxiously.

"One with the same bullet scar on his shoulder, too?"

Judy threw him a questioning look, wondering where Nick could have learned that detail about their boss.

"I DO shower at the station sometimes, you know? And change clothes too. I've seen a number of other male officers naked, including Bogo. And he has THAT exact scar. Although… it's hard to recognise him, he's…"

"Not angry?" Judy finished his sentence. Nick nodded, that was the best way to put it.

"Yes, it's… uncanny. He seems honestly happy; not that forced smile he has when giving interviews, and the like."

"Should I ask him how-"

"Yes. Everything. We MUST KNOW," barked Nick immediately. He glanced at her from the corner of vision. Her incredulous face said it all. "I'm not jealous that my ex got laid. It was ages ago and we're good friends. Never got so far to be able to be jealous. But while Bogo could crush my head without even pretending, we both must admit he's a fine piece of ass, and I expect Finn to give us every little succulent detail. Plus, we kind of need to know how the heck that happened. Because I didn't expect Bogo to just go and screw with a con artist almost half my size."

"Fair enough, but we must NEVER tell anybody. If Bogo hears we've been gossiping about him, it'll probably break his heart… and worse, he'll put us on parking duty until the end of time."

Not long after asking Finnick, they got his reply. The bunny began reading them out loud to the fox: "'Well, he came to my popsicle stand, saying I had some unpaid traffic tickets, and that he wanted to ask me about you, and he'd waive them in exchange for that. Something about writing a profile on you, now that the Night Howler things were settling down. It kind of made sense at the time.'"

"Mh… that's quite a hustle brewing up from Bogo," said the fox. He seemed oddly proud to see Bogo being able to pull such a lie.

The fennec kept going with his story: "'Since I was mostly out of popsicles anyway, I told him to at least get me some coffee, so we went to a nearby StalkBucks. Man, I could almost swim in his cup of coffee, but he paid for mine plus a slice of cricket pumpkin cake, so I played along.'"

"Oh, that reminds me; next time you need to bribe Finnick, instead of appealing to his heart to find poor lost Nicky, just bring him sweets. A 2-dollar chocolate box convinced him to wearing the elephant costume," gloated the red fox, remembering those moments fondly.

"'So, we chatted for a while. At first he keep that 'no-nonsense' look on him, but after some non-ilegal stories about you, he began to soften. He laughed at jokes, and seemed actually impressed with the heart-wrenching tale of how I raised you as a young cub after saving you of a life on the streets.'"

The bunny noticed how the fox had no smart remarks to that line. She just pressed Finn to go on with his tale.

"'We got to some more personal questions. He mentioned you coming out to Judy, but, just like he was happy to see you were comfortable at the job. I hope you didn't scare off your lil country sweetheart.'" Judy chuckled, and Nick just grunted.

"Ok, from now on, you bring night-vision goggles, I read the texts. I'm sure I can get some embarrassing lines from your parents or something."

"Hush, there's more," she commanded. "'I could tell he was showing off, laying back on his seat so I could see his muscles pressing against his uniform. Me? I was panting like a bitch in heat, or I least I guess I had that look. Wasn't really aware. Man, what a MOUNTAIN of muscle and lust, how are you not hard at work all day long?'"

"Tell him his lovely way of speaking manages to kill my boners, thank you very much."

The bunny was holding back her laughter as she typed that in Nick's name, and then read the next texts.

"'Anyway, I don't even remember how the conversation went, but I let it slide that I could appreciate such a police body on the neighborhood. He caught on my compliment, and confessed he enjoyed when others appreciated the hard work he put on it. I then told him that if he were your everyday guy, I would jump on him and appreciate every inch of those muscles, no shame in it.'"

The fox shifted a bit on his seat, grunting slightly.

"Is Finnick's description of chief Bogo making you hard, Nick?" asked Judy, trying her best to sound seductive. She managed to, at least, hide the laugh on her voice.

"I refuse to answer that without legal counsel," he jabbed back at her. When did it become so fun to share these sort of moments with his fluffy friend? The phone pinged again, and she hurried to read it out loud.

"'He admitted that he enjoyed having some close company who'd like to appreciate his body, and that he wouldn't mind if that company were from another species, or smaller than himself. I felt bold and told him I was no stranger of pleasing way bigger mammals than me, that I even had a stash of toys just for those occasions, but that I guessed he was too manly to get milked by a punny fennec. I almost jumped when he said that, if the fennec showed the proper respect, the fennec could do whatever he fancied with him.'"

Judy looked at Nick for a moment, dumbfounded. That was a quite… unexpected side of their boss, no doubt about it.

"Nick, do you think we should open-"

"Open the fucking windows before we suffocate in here, yes," admitted the fox. Yep, it wasn't his eyes getting tired, the windshield was all froggy. Never mind, the cold air would calm them down.

"I know I shouldn't be reading this… heck, I mean, this it's not even getting to the point, he's just bragging about his date with Bogo, but… I wanna know more." She placed her hand on Nick's, rubbing their fur together. "Am I a bad person?"

He turned to look at her compassionately, stretching his arm to hug her shoulder and placing her head on his chest. It always comforted his emotional bunny.

"You silly bunny, we're just two mammals. There is only so much we can hold when presented with this sort of temptation, plus…" He was interrupted by his phone again. "Text text text!"

"Reading!" hurried the bunny, almost slapping Nick with her ear when she raised them in excitement. "'Before I knew it, Bogo had invited me to his home, to see if I could honor my words. I actually make him drove by my secret stash, and helped him pick up some appropriate toys. Brave guy, he went for the big dildo, and about the fleshtoys, he also picked the large one. I told him there was no need to brag, that to me most dicks seem large and I didn't need impressing… he swore he honestly expected that to be his size. Oh man was he right, as I would find in a few minutes. I could barely keep myself from jumping on top of him as he drove me to his place, not before picking up some bottles of fresh water on the way.'"

"Wow, Bogo really needed to get laid, if he accepted all of that from Finn," commented Nick, while Judy wondered.

"He's got a stash of toys?"

"Oh yeah… he's into HUGE size difference. Some guys he can still take them, others… he needs some proxy. Believe me, he makes an effort, but even my knot it's like, the top he can take, as much as he'd like to beg for more, so… toys it is."

"Wow… so every time he got a partner of a size he hadn't tried before…"

"His collection grew, yep. I have the key, if you ever want to take a look. I think there is a strap-on your size if you ever fancy being someone's top."

Poor bunny, lapine hearts weren't meant to jump like that.

"Oh-look-Finnick-texted-again-let's-never-mention-this-again!"

Nick's smug face betrayed his thoughts. He was confident Judy would be asking him about strap-ons in no time.

"'So, we got to his apartment. It was a nice place, you could tell he had somebody hired to clean it, but other than that, it felt a bit bare. Just some family and friends pictures, some titles and medals… there was a room that I saw through an ajar door, I guess some sort of study. The walls were covered on framed newspaper scraps, and there were huge shelves with what I guessed were boxes of files. All very organized, but private. At that point at least, now I've been able to check the inside. Ruben's a pro, don't try anything stupid or he'll lock you up before you realize it.'"

"I get goosebumps when he mentions his name so casually," Nick admitted, rubbing his arms with his hands. He knew Bogo's first name was Ruben, but it seemed so distant, like the 'off-duty Ruben Bogo' was somebody he hadn't ever met. Not even during the Gazelle concert. Judy kept reading.

"'He asked if I wanted something to drink first, while getting himself something stiff. I declined, I didn't expect him to even have a glass of my size around. No long afterward he showed me his bedroom. I think I could park my van on his bed alone, I should try someday. He seemed to be getting doubs, so I told him to just lay on the bed and let me do my magic. I jumped over there, climbed on his chest and gave him a nice nuzzling. So sweet, such a big buffalo, and he was scared of that tiny lil fennec. I told him so, and it seemed to get him on his A-game, because next thing I knew, he had torn his shirt open, hitting me on the ear with one of the buttons he popped as he revealed his chest to me.'"

"Ho-ly crap!" gasped Nick. The female officer looked at the port they were staking out just in case he had seen something, but no, that was his impression of Finnick's narration.

"Yes, yes… I agree." She patted his leg. Great, they wouldn't be able to focus on the next mission assignment. Oh lord, why couldn't the showers be unisex? She was dying to see Bogo in all his glory now.

"'I lounged at his neck like only a predator hungry of prey meat could. He fell back with me on top. Of course most I could do was lick that thick strong neck while my hands and feet were rubbing on his broad shoulder and pectorals. I kneeled on his chest, quite hard by the way he was breathing, so deep and fast, but i managed to take my shirt off without even unbuttoning it and threw it at him. It got stuck on his horn, but neither of us cared. I felt his huge, hooved-fingered hand on my back, holding me as he raised his back and pressed his muzzle against my torso and inhaled hard. Such a powerful buffalo, I couldn't do anything but stay quiet and let him smell my arousal, and then give me a long lick with that broad tongue, up my chest and then to my neck and chin. Oh man was I panting hard.'"

The texts came so fast she couldn't finish one before getting to the next. No doubt Finn enjoyed telling his story.

"'He let me go after a bit and I pounced back at his chest. I was resting on those steel-hard abs while I rubbed my face on his huge pecs. I was scenting him, or… well, we were scenting each other. I could taste his arousal and his manly musk in the air, and I knew I'd stink of my lover for weeks. Didn't gave a shit. I found a nipple, so hard you could use it to cut glass with it, and gave it a series of licks. He joked, his voice betraying how good it felt as he said that you can't milk those. Of course I knew that. So I did the best next thing. I bite that, letting him feel my sharp fangs on the only sensitive piece of meat I had found so far. Oh man, his moan made his whole chest rumble like an earthquake!'"

"Finn has always liked his guys huge… but I think the chief must be his largest yet. Biggest I've seen was… that tiger, or maybe the fat pony from last year. It must have been like he died and went to fennec Valhalla, or something."

"I can imagine," agreed Judy, eyeing her partner. The way he crossed his legs… did he really think she couldn't spot his hardon? "I gotta say, Bogo has an amazing physique, but I think I prefer my mates my own size."

"Just your size?" questioned the fox, his curiosity piqued.

"Well… I'm sure I can be a tad flexible. One of my brothers is married to a hare. She's taller than you!"

"Oh… so you can do 'fox-sized'?"

"Yes… I think Finn would work for me. I'll have to ask him, next time I see him."

Nick held his chest like she had mortally wounded him. Jokingly, of course. They both laughed.

"Hehe… aw, Carrots. He could rock your world. He did mention you had a very nice ass!"

"That little bastard! He's getting an earful of me next time!" She didn't know if she should be offended or flattered at this point.

"Mh, I'd like to see that. You both have huge ears," teased the fox, managing to avoid the rabbit ear that nearly smacked him on the snout again. The texts kept coming in:

"'I rested my ear on his chest for a moment, just to hear his heartbeat. So strong and fast… well, I guess fast for him, on a fox it'd just have been 'walking fast' speed. But it was a thousand times more intense. He let me just enjoy his body, rubbing my muzzle and torso on that huge, musky and manly mountain of muscle. I couldn't find almost no bit of fat in there. Just hard bull meat. Does he even eat donuts at the station?'"

"Is correct to call a buffalo a bull?" wondered Judy. Nick shrugged, unsure on the proper term.

"Actually… I almost never see him eat something sugary. You'd think you'd see some donuts, here and there…"

"You're right. He's quite a fruit-and-salad guy," Judy agreed, trying to remember if her boss ever indulged himself. "But he does bathe his salads in a lot of dressing, to be fair."

Nick nodded in agreement. She relayed the fact to the fennec on the other side of the chat app before his next message appeared with a toot.

"'Anyway, I was busy rubbing my back between his pecs when a huge hand rested on my chest and started rubbing my belly, but not before asking if I minded. So sweet… but I told him not to treat me like a newbie. If he wanted something he just had to take it. So he told me what he wanted. Some help on not getting his pants ruined. Soon I could see that he had grown hard after so much attention. He was getting a wet spot already. I slid down his chest and sat on his belly button, making an effort to open those dang pants and unzip them. I had to rest one hand on his huge hardon while the other fought with the zipper, finally getting the darn thing to go down.'

"'He tried to get the rest of the pants out, but I swatted his hands away. I got down on the bed, told him to raise his ass and began pulling them away, enjoying the way his strong bull legs were being revealed bit by bit. I felt quite proud of my effort, when he picked me over and laid me belly up, his face over mine. He announced it was his turn, and began to undo my pants, while kissing and nuzzling my neck. I was obviously hard as heck, so it was nice to get rid of my pants too.'"

"He had to send this on a stakeout night… couldn't be on movie night, noooooo," groaned Nick, trying to find a way to not crush his dick or ruin his pants, while Judy was already thinking on ways of excusing herself. "You think Bogo told him to do it tonight, just to screw with us because we're on duty?"

"Nah… the chief wouldn't tell details of an active investigation, even to a lover. Or to screw with us." Or so Judy hoped. Whether Chief Bogo knew or not, his lover kept telling their story:

"He played with the elastic of my briefs, almost as if he was asking permission. I told him it was just a punny fennec dick, and that he should let me go back to worshiping his body and maybe get HIS dick out. He refused, pushing his lips against mine for a brief, intense moment as he undressed me completely. Then he started giving me short kisses and licks down my neck and to my chest, even finding my own nipples as he held me down with just one hand. He said that fair is fair, he's a cop after all; and that being tinny didn't meant I shouldn't get the same respect and care he was receiving. Or in this case more, because all of a sudden I found him pressing his snout to my cock and balls and inhaling deeply, before opening up and swallowing it all in one go. My hard foxhood and balls filling his mouth as I hugged his head, my legs pressing the sides of his cheeks and my head between his horns, where I held on for my dear life. I couldn't help but moan loudly. He got me to know in just a few licks, his lungs so strong that it felt like he was vacuuming me. I couldn't control my hips, I was basically humping his mouth when he suddenly grabbed me and lifted me on the air. He spun and let me rest on top of him, holding my hands to keep me from just finishing myself off, as my whole body shivered and the near-orgasm died off. I was a mess, a ruffled, panting, precum-leaking mess. I complained about him being a jerk, and he told me that it was an old interrogation tactic. If I wanted the rest of that, I'd have to work hard to earn it."

"That's mean!" Complained Judy, thinking of her boss torturing a poor innocent fennec this way. Nick seemed to disagree.

"It's brilliant! Edging, leads to very intense- …heh, you didn't know?"

"Edging? Oh… I-I guess so, but I never pictured it being so… controlling."

"Of course, you gotta make sure your partner doesn't finish before it's the right time. If Finn didn't like it, he could just have asked to finish. He didn't, he accepted it and followed along. He's quite easy to lead on, if you know how to push his buttons. Seems our buffalo lover found them all."

"'I laid down on his thick thigh, the left one I think, and rested my head on the bulge of his boxers. If his body seemed to be steel-hard muscle, his cock wasn't far from it. I could feel the warmth and power through the cotton fabric, and with my paw I had no issue finding his huge balls, malleable like wet clay and obviously pent up with his need in seed form. I flashed him an evil glance before beginning to massage the shaft through his underwear, even licking the wet spot that was forming at the tip of it. I could feel his heartbeat increasing by the way the veins on the shaft pulsed under my hands, and he tensed so hard it almost pushed me away. I continued, rubbing that large shaft, as big as my head at least. I groaned and playfully nipped at the head. He huffed and groaned, but I knew he loved it anyway. I started pulling his boxers away… with a bit of his help, because honestly, those elastic bands are way too strong in my opinion. It can't be healthy. But yeah, soon I was able to see that shaft in all its glory, standing tall like a monument to his need.'"

Nick bit his tongue, but still loosened his tie knot, opening a button of his uniform's shirt.

"It's… quite hot in here, isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just you." Judy giggled, but being honest with herself, she was feeling quite warm too. But that wasn't the kind of warmth that would go away with just some AC.

Those texts were to blame, no doubt about that… but she could understand Nick. Finn was an ex-lover, a fuck buddy, and a good friend of his. They were used to share their sexual stories for each other's enjoyment.

And now Nick had included her on those activities. She felt kind of close to him.

That was either adorable or incredibly perverted.

"'I cracked my neck and spit on my hands, starting to rub around the large cockhead with them. I told him that that was the reason I made him pick up some water bottles. I wanted to get him all wet, and, him being his size, and me being mine, it would take me a while and dehydration was a real boner killer. That made him laugh, and I was glad to hear such an honest, nice laugh. His thick legs reached almost halfway my body, and his cock was big enough for me to need to stand a bit on the tips of my paws. But I loved to hear him moan and huff when I hugged it and used one hindpaw to massage his balls while I licked the cocktip. He told me how different it was from being cared by one of his size. Of course he didn't expect me to deepthroat him or anything, but my way of giving attention to JUST one lil' spot rather that working it all was a quite pleasant surprise for him. Heh, I've heard that a hundred times, but it's nice when your lovers appreciate your hard work, right Nick?'"

"Tell him I DO remember our shared cougar, and I DO remember how he loved four hands and two muzzles on his cock… and I DO remember how annoying he was on trying to get Finn to raise his tail for that big cat. No way in hell that could have fit there."

"On it…" She hurriedly typed. "But you have to tell me the story."

"Meh… it was nicer to seduce him than to fuck him. He was so adamant on screwing a fennec that Finn quit on him halfway through the fun. Quite a boner-killer."

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed. Honestly, on her mind there were already pictures of a huge cougar roaring as the two foxes licked his malehood. For some reasons she was loving the idea of a male roaring as he orgasms… or maybe howling too. Did foxes howl?

"'So, anyway, soon he was leaking like crazy. Those prey guys, they always take to little to finish, hehe. I was licking around the slit, tasting his creamy pre… that by the way, it remind me a bit of skim milk, although he didn't find that funny. My hands going up and down his shaft, feeling those huge veins beat and the meat get so tense. The huge balls pressing against his body. I knew he was mine when he moaned my name. I pressed my cock against the base of his, feeling his cum travel upwards and shoot li a fountain against my face. Ow… RIGHT TO THE FUCKING EYE!'"

Judy had to bite her fist to keep herself from laughing at the top of her lungs, while Nick, who was panting hard like a horny dog, suddenly had an attack of coughs, apparently choking on his own spit fm that anti-climatic comment.

"'Yeah, yeah, freaking rookie mistake. I fell on my ass screaming bloody murder. I think I ruined Ruben's orgasm, because the next thing I knew I was getting carried by arms thicker than me to the shower, and offered some warm water from a sink so big I could take a bath in there. Actually, I HAVE bathed there. He compliments me on saving water… but it's better to shower with him anyway. I get to see him work every little bit of his body. Or to wash it myself.'"

"They bathe together?" asked Judy. She was used to shower in groups with her siblings, but this… Nick, more focused, threw a wild guess.

"I think they're LIVING together. That'd be… amazing. Finn's winning personality never managed to get him past a third date."

That made sense to Judy. Nick admitted the fennec could be fun to hang with, but it was still a lot of effort not to tell him to shut his mouth for a while. He seemed to look for things to be angry about.

"Still… Bogo sitting on the bathtub, with Finn on his chest, cleaning eachother's…" murmured Judy, her mind going to places she didn't expect to see.

"Damn… that's sexy and adorable at equal parts. I CAN picture Bogo looking happy and protective… am I sick?"

"Nick, we're both shipping our boss with your friend. Yeah, we need professional help, that's for sure."

And the texts kept coming: "'I felt like crying in frustration, and lucky I could excuse my red eyes because of the soap. Here I was, having some of the best sex of my life and I ruin it making a rookie mistake and killing the mood. He was… surprisingly OK with it. I know he had finished already, but still, he was very patient, and made sure I was dry and feeling OK before taking me to bed and letting me rest on his pillow. The whole time he just lay there with me, one hand over my chest and nuzzling me from time to time. Eventually, I told him I should leave, and that I was sorry for ruining his evening. He took my hand, keeping me from trying to find my pants somewhere between his sheets. He said it was just an accident, and that, if I wasn't in too much pain or anything, he was more than willing to return the favour, and keep going for as long as we both could still go. He punctuated that with a tender kiss on my lips. One that slowly but surely went deeper and deeper. Before I realized I was grabbing the sides of his face, as he pressed a hand behind my ears to keep our muzzles connected, our tongues tasting each other. After the shortest eternity of my life he let go of me, and when he grabbed my shaft I realized I was hard again.'"

"You know? Under all that rage and hate he seems to have a little fennec heart more emotional than you bunnies," Nick chuckled. "I guess it's the ears. Those big ears must be like a magnet for strong emotions."

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick, it's impressive the amount of dumb things you can say in a single sentence, you know?"

"It's still adorable you speak like you have a hundred younger siblings around to hear you swear."

"It's like you have some sort of Tourette's Syndrome of dumb comments. Let me read, At least your friend has something substantial to say.

'He played with my need again, as I collected my wits and managed to not make a fool of myself in front of him. You know I hate to look weak, especially in front of a lover, but Ruben didn't mind. He just wanted me to feel safe, and feel good… and then he asked me if I'd rather get my ass pounded by one of the toys we had brought, or I'd prefer him to rise his ass for me. I said it was very kind, but that he wouldn't get almost anything with my size. He said he didn't mind, that he just wanted me to have as much fun as he was having, and that if I wanted him to enjoy it too, I could always give some more love to his cock, since I was apparently a pro. He also joked about me wearing some safety goggles, and I punched him on the shoulder. I almost broke my wrist. Dude, that man is PURE muscle. It makes me so hot, I just need to look at that body to get me horny and hard. I'm like this right now...' So are you," the rabbit pointed out to her partner. She seemed quite proud of her observational skills.

"And I can smell more horny bunny juices than the time Gazelle's dancers appeared on that underwear commercial," shot back the fox.

"Meh, that's cheating. Your nose is made to look for us poor helpless bunnies."

"I've seen you kick a wolf on the face so hard he surrendered voluntarily. You don't get to say you bunnies are helpless."

"Of course, you preds ate all the helpless ones, and the ones who kicked your face breed like bunnies to evolve into perfect face-kicking machines…" She caught a glance of the fox's expression and her smile vanished immediately. "Wow that went dark quick. Sorry Nick, I… you know I don't think less of you for being a pred, right?"

"Heh… yeah, tends to happen when you talk about prehistory…" lamented Nick, offering his paw to Judy. "You know I'd never hurt you, or your family, right?"

"Silly fox, of course I do." The bunny took the paw in hers, holding it tight.

"And I know you don't think less of me. In fact, I'd guess you think it gives me a very attractive dangerous edge."

Judy decided it was best to ignore him and go back to Finnick's texts.

"'I was hesitant at first, but decided that I'd give him my best if he was so sure he wanted to take the D and the K. He laid on his back and raised his legs for me, stretching his ass open so I could see it, plus his huge balls and larger cock. I rested my body on those plump hangers, so comfy, and hugged the cock, giving it some nice licks and rubs, using both arms and my entire body to jerk him off. Man, that bull is loud. You just need to give him a bit of attention and he's huffing and panting like he'd just run a marathon.'"

"Yeah, he does the same when I crack my jokes during the case assignments." Smiled Nick. It didn't last long when he realized he would be unable to hear Bogo huff and not think of his friend eating his bull-cock.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you're JUST this close to causing him an aneurysm." Warned Judy, showing her thumb and finger barely apart.

"He urged me to get going, so I started rubbing my foxhood on his ass. I was so leaky and wet from his previous licking, it took no time to get that huge ass wet enough. Not like he'd need much lubrication, I was thinner than his own fingers after all. And yet he was begging for it. So I gave to him. I hit hard, pushing it all on an entire thrust, all the way to the knot. He was so warm, and I could tell he was tensing so I felt him get as tight as he could. Such a caring partner.

Usually those huge mammals who like smaller partners are pretty vain guys… or pedos. Urg that ONE guy… anyway, not this buffalo. He followed my every move, his eyes glued into me. I began thrusting, building my rhythm following the beat of his grunts. Soon I felt his hands reach for me, caressing my ears. How do they always know? He tore the moans out of me, making me shiver and hug his hard-on for support as I speed up, his hooved fingers drawing very slow and tender lines inside my ears, playing with the sensitive fur. He seemed to love it, his cock was beating hard, and the smell of horny bull permeated the room. I knew he would barely feel me inside of him, but just my licking and jerking and my presence with him seemed enough to get him going. My knot was quickly inflating, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I wanted to tie with him. His ass stayed clenched around me as much as he could. Relaxing just for a moment while he caught his breath and then quickly grabbed my dick again. I tried to warn him about the knot, and he seemed surprised for a moment, but then mentioned hearing his wolf officers mentioning it and placed his hand on my ass, pushing me towards him."

"F-Fuck…" Complained the red fox, shuffling on the car, unable to find a way to get his own maleness to stop leaking and to not get it crushed by the firm police pants. Judy could understand his plight. Mostly, because she could see the entire shape of that foxhood against the fabric, and smell his musk, overpowering her own around them. Those damn preds, they smelt so strong.

"Nick… if it bothers you so much I can stop. Or you could pull it out."

Officer Wilde looked at her for a very long, awkward time. Was she serious? Juddy Rule-Book Hoppes suggesting he… Then it hit his nose. That sweet, alluring smell of needy bunny. Oh dear.

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before, right Fluff? I could let my own "carrot" breathe for a bit." He accepted, trying to undo his belt without making much noise. Slowly, he unzipped the pants and pulled his underwear down, sighing in relief when his red flesh stopped being crushed. Judy couldn't help herself and she illuminated his partner with the phone screen for a moment. The fox's fur was a disheveled mess, but he seemed quite proud of getting ogled by his bunny friend. Violet eyes scanned his form, passing his quickly breathing chest to see the wet red rocket between his legs, tensing and leaking some musky pre.

"Wow… poor vixens, having to get THAT…" She murmured. Nick didn't know if to take that as a compliment, or that she found his malehood unappealing. But the grey bunny paw sliding under her uniform to feel herself removed any doubt. Nick grinned and began to caress his own need.

"Well cottontail… care to keep reading, and I'll be on the lookout for any bad guys?"

She raised a shaking hand to check the phone again, and read:

"That brute, he barely relaxed. He wanted to show me his power, how he could force a full-grown fennec knot inside of him with one hand. I pulled from the fur of his legs as Bogo grunted, my fat ball forcing that ass to open, bit by bit, making me moan and shiver as my balls shoot pre like crazy. Man… so good, such strong flesh crushing my knot… it finally slipped in, making me huff and try to pull on instinct. I nearly came when I felt his warm ass holding it tight and pulling my cock from me with it. I began to thrust again, basically struggling against his ass, just trying to pull out, quickly in, out again… and then I heard something wet. He had just pulled something from his lips. I was about to ask what when I felt it. My favorite toy, that butplugg with the big handdle. He found my tailhole in an instant and pushed. I was so horny that I helped him, pressing against it. Just what I needed, that hard, firm piece of pleasure that had brought me so many fun nights. I love how it starts easily, but quickly it becomes almost too much, and just when you think it's gonna break you, it goes all the way in and fills you so good. The bull managed to force it in quickly enough and crushed all my pleasure buttons into overdrive. I think I almost blacked out, but Ruben said I basically pushed all the way in and screamed at the top of my lungs moaning his name and all sort of curses as I emptied inside of him."

"Nick, do you mind if I ask you something about canine sexuality?" Judy tried to formulate the question in the most polite and detached way she could, ignoring the fact that they both had one hand on their own sexes, as they usually did when sharing that sort of torrid anecdotes. Only this time, they were doing it on a patrol car, hidden by the dark of an unused dock, while supposedly on the watch for possible drug dealers.

"Butplugs do the same to us as it does to male rabbits, you dumb bunny. You do know about prostates." Nick wasted no time on reminding her. She had been forced to give him a summary of all she learned on sex-ed at BunnyBorrow's High School. He had ended up taking notes. "It's just that Finnick's a size queen. Either his ass's made of rubber or I dunno how those things he sticks up his butt haven't destroyed him."

Judy couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Nono, I wanted to ask about the knot. You had mentioned it a bit sometimes, but I dunno how it… you know, works.

The fox seemed a bit too focused on his mental picture of his sexy boss getting done on the ass by his best buddy, but then his hand suddenly stopped as he eyed his other best buddy.

"All right, light me up and I'll explain." Judy did as she was told. She wanted to use the phone's flashlight, but guessed that'd wouldn't be too discreet and might alert other mammals of their presence. So she used the screen, just setting the brightness so it would keep Nick gently illuminated.

The red fox pulled his pants down a bit and released his balls from between his legs, so his friend could have a better view of it all. His knot was still a small, round ball at the bottom, barely any thicker than the rest of his shaft, but she noticed that it was getting slightly fatter, wider each time the fox's heart beat. He rubbed on black furred finger along it.

"So… it starts soft. We don't need to be that hard because we have a small bone inside, you know? It's pretty easy to penetrate with this. And then, the more horny we feel, the more hard it gets, and the knot grows with it. It's very sensible… most canine females hold on it pretty tight, and it makes us thrust and leak pretty hard."

She was very tempted to ask him to demonstrate, but she refrained her tongue. Instead she sent the very next question that popped on her mind. One that might be even more incriminating: "How does it feel to get knotted… I mean tied. It's called tied, right?"

"Yes, that's right Fluff." He clearly was finding it quite interesting, Judy wanting to know that. "I can't say I know how it feels for the ladies. Some have complained I'm too rough and I might get too focused on myself when I tie, but most say it's pretty filling and it gives a sense of closeness. I don't mind getting tied myself, to feel my partner force himself into me and fill me with his need, to feel how our sex is driving him to the most basic of matings… but most, if not all male canines prefer to hold our knots when we orgasm. Some old instinct to shoot our seed inside a tied female. It feels quite nice when your partner holds it for you, if you're being topped, or he's making you cum somehow. Sometimes it's fun to be a bit bondage-y tomake another canine cum «knot free», but it's up to your tastes. I don't enjoy it very much… honestly, I've found it's good for edging. I have a hard time shooting without some knot pressure."

It was amazing the way Nick could share all of that without revealing any hint of embarrassment. Yes, they both were adults, way past the silly giggling phase when a textbook showed a diagram of some sexual organ or something, but still, it made her feel close to him, as if it was his weird way to share some more of his life with her.

Plus, it made her picture him, one hand around his larger knot, another on his phone, forcing himself to orgasm as he told her his naughty tales.

She couldn't hold a moan as one finger dared to go inside her lower lips.

"Does it get very big?" She wondered, almost to herself. Still Nick replied.

"Well, when I sent you that pic I was quite nearly finished, to… I'd say that's how fat it gets. I could try to show you, but… I'd jizz pretty fast if I force it."

"I don't mind." Her mouth said before she could process the idea. Nick seemed to find it funny how she blushed under her fur. "W-we have… lots of tissues here, so we could keep you pretty clean, and.. I wouldn't think less of you. I was just curious to see how bit it is. Just in case…"

"Just in case you want to try it on yourself?" Suggested the fox, enjoying the cute way she squealed. "Nah, I'm kidding. I know you're a curious bunny. Ok… I can give you a bit of a show if you want. I'll sure feel nice to get rid of all this pent-up tension. So… take a good luck, unless you wanna do it yourself."

That was another joke. And yet, once again, she seemed in a hurry to say "I don't mind."

This time they both looked at each other, almost surprised of the way things were progressing. Nick was the first to collect his wits.

"Mh… in that case… I could return the favor. Want to check if my clumsy fox fingers are compatible with your tender bunny flesh?"

In front of Judy a black-furred paw seemed to wave. She took it in hers and placed it over her belly, inviting him to explore on his own. He sat as close as he could without hitting the gear level with his knee. His swift hand unzipped her pants with lots of care and then began to explore under her panties. It felt so warm under his paw pads.

Meanwhile the bunny stretched to touch the red shaft. It bounced for a moment as Nick gasped, but soon she dared to close her fingers around the tip and go down slowly, but firmly. The fox seemed to enjoy it, as his hips pushed almost on their own.

"You've got the power Judy." He used her actual name this time. It sent shivers down her spine, stronger than the ones his hand were causing. "You can take me there slowly, or you can grab from the bottom and force me to finish almost in a heartbeat. The meek bunny has overpowered the ferocious fox."

She gave him a warm smile. She felt some satisfaction with that idea, but honestly, she wanted that to be something they both enjoyed. Although she was indeed curious on what would be like. She thought that maybe a little tug wouldn't hurt. Although the bunny wasn't exactly a pro of doing things "just a little".

She placed the thin base of Nick's dick between her middle and index finger, gently feeling that un-inflated knot against her hand before closing her fingers around and pulling up firmly.

Nick gasped loudly, tensing against the female's grasp. His free hand drew claw marks on the steering wheel as he whined, his hips giving short and tense thrusts. His other hand, the one that was gently rubbing her sex suddenly grabbed her, holding her fur and intruding one finger between her labia, almost knuckle deep. The palm of his hand was rubbing her clit against his paw pad, an entire new feeling. Never she had felt such long fingers giving her such kind of attention. It only made her pull harder, forcing Nick to call her name in a long, almost pained way. She saw that long canine dick becoming thicker, even a more angry red color. The knot pushed her fingers apart, becoming much larger. The poor fox seemed lost in the feelings as his dick began to throb and shoot long streams of hot pre, staining his chin and uniform with it.

"Sorry, sorry!" She apologized, slowly letting go of him as the fox gave a couple more thrusts on his own, slowly calming as he left go of her own pussy. "I didn't think it'd be so… effective."

He gave her a weak smile, still panting. "Now you know… I've betrayed every canine in the world by giving our weak spot to our ancient bunny enemies."

"Mh… well, if they come at you with torches and pitchforks, I could hide you on my dad's farm. Just some ear extensions… and maybe a quick snip of that huge tail." Suggested her, even if she held his hand between her legs. She didn't want him to stop making her feel that good.

"Oh no no… don't you dare to even suggest that. My tail is the bushiest out there, it's my pride and joy!" He joked, hugging his long and fluffy tail against his chest.

"Mh… it does look nice, as a pillow." She admitted. The entire fox looked like he'd be great to snuggle with. She had been hugged by the fox before, and yes, her body had screamed at her to be careful, to run away from that predator. But that was just her basest instinct. Her mind, instead, felt safe and warm in her best friend's arms. "Should I… keep going? I won't be rough, just… rub a bit your…" Her first thought was to call it «thingy», but after giving it a weary look, she decided to settle on "...thing. If you'd like…oh!" The firm way he had pinched her clit between two long fingers and then rubbed around her swollen sex told her everything.

"We could get into a HUGE mess for doing this." Murmured the bunny, slowly stroking the meat between her fingers, delighting on the soft grunts, pants and moans she could make him produce. She enjoyed the idea of making Nick feel good, and him giving her pleasure in exchange. She pushed him to the edge of the seat, nearly against the door as she sat besides him, one hip just besides the other. She gave out a loud sigh as her head fell on the fox's shoulder. Yes, that felt good.

"Yes we could… but I guess some R&R is good to maintain focus… plus, it's amazing to see you breaking the rules." She admitted. Her ears perked up, so he could whisper directly to them, nuzzling those long bunny ears directly with his nose.

"Mrf, don't get used to this. Won't break the rules this bad for the next twenty years or so."

"And… what would you think about doing this sort of thing in our private time?" Suggested the fox, trying to focus on watching the docks so he doesn't have to face her. At least her grip on his cock just stopped for a second, and soon went back to jerking him off with more passion.

"Are you asking me on a date, you sly fox?" She questioned him, somewhat seductive.

"Not NECESSARILY a date. We could just… see if we work together. As… fuck-buddies. No need for commitment or remembering anniversaries or anything like that. Just... see how much fun we can have together."

Judy let go a single "oh", that made Nick's heart skip a beat. Was she disappointed? Angry? Offended? Or just managed to get her mind around it?

"Are you… ok with it?" He dared ask.

The bunny tensed, but soon snuggled back into him with more care. "Of course! Yes, I just… I was surprised by it." She eyed the foxe's shaft, mostly to not see the look on his face. She didn't want to know if he was hurt by her words. Would it too much if she gave him a few licks? A gush of pre surprised her. Those canines, they leaked everywhere! "I mean… Not surprised you asked. Half the station is making polls on us already."

One of Nick's claws began to burrow inside of her, and then out. In and out, a bit more further. How much could a bunny fit? "So… what did surprise you?"

"That you just asked for… you know. Sex." She didn't know what to feel about it. He seemed to care so much about her… and she did about him too. But on the other hand, he was only offering her a purely sexual relationship? It did sound fun, but… shallow.

"Oh. S-sorry. I… it's not that I don't think that you're… you know. That we couldn't be a couple."

That lifted a weight of her heart. Although it appeared that the weight was holding down some offended anger. "So, what's it?" She punctuated by squeezing a bit his knot. He got a quite loud yip from the fox.

"I'm a fox. We… we DO this slow." He excused, grunting. "And you're a bunny, and I guess you guys get hooked up in a moment and have a dozen kids by the first anniversary."

"Rude…" She threatened, while exploring a bit lower. Uh, fuzzy balls. And big. Everything on Nick seemed large to her, but not so much as to seem unreachable. Even his feelings. He was a challenge. And she loved challenges.

"You're right. But… it's true about foxes. When we fall for somebody, we… we fall hard. Finn and I tried for just some short weeks, and we stopped because we realized we were bad for each other like this… and it still hurt me for months. We're still best buds because we DO care a lot for each other, and I want him being happy. And… I DO want to try, but… I want to be sure. I want to know we're… compatible, and that I can make you happy, and that you won't get fed up of me… and I care for you so much that if I tried to go all the way and things didn't work I HONESTLY don't know how I'd survive being near you anymore… that's why Judy… I know you want your rewards, and you've earned them, but… please. Please JUST go slow."

The bunny watched her friend explain all of that. Nick was opening his heart to her, she could see how he dropped his sly mask and let her look into the pain he had lived in the past. She stopped the lewd touching of his foxhood, and carefully removed his hand from her pants, even if her sex screamed at her not to. With the same conviction she put on everything she believed on, she hugged his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his red and white cheek.

"All right you dumb fox. I'll just follow your lead. Should we… settle some ground rules?"

Nick nodded. "Some rules are good, helps us know we're on the same level, right?" He nuzzled the bunny's fur, She felt so nice against his chest. "Mh… I guess… since we'd only be buddies, and all of this started by sharing some… not-safe-for-work stories… I'd say we can see other people if we want, as long as we tell the other?"

"That's fair." She admitted, nodding. "I… do like when you tell me the things you do with other guys."

"I know." He whispered in her ear. He loved the way it made her shiver every time. "And… what about other girls?"

Amethyst eyes stared into emerald ones. How did she feel about it? "Honestly… I… don't think I like the idea of you being with… other females."

Nick grinned, amused by that "Ooooh, the bunny's jealous. That's adorable." He pressed her face on his neck, sighing. "When I've been with a lady, it's usually something more… slow. Planned. So… I'll make sure to run them by you first, all right? By the way, if you want to be with any lad or gal…" Oh crap. His claws almost dug on Judy's skin at the idea. Apparently he hated the idea too. But he wanted to be fair. "... please run them by me first. Just so I can check on my hustle-radar. I've got a nose for assholes." Wow, just fuckbuddies and he already sounded like an overprotective boyfriend. Since he was on it… "And use protection. Carry some rubbers and pills on you. I don't want you to…"

"I know. I know how easily we get pregnant." She swore. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. I don't want you with some STD or pregnant vixen, you hear me?"

"I do, I do." He laughed amusedly. "Ok, so… next… this must be fun. We are here to make each other feel good, and to feel good among ourselves. No doing things just because we want to please the other, or not warn the other if something starts hurting."

It was her time to get cocky. "What? You think I can't take you?"

"Hey, If you even top me with some toy and it's too big, I'll complain, and you'll have to stop too."

"And if it's like that time you got your tail stuck on that elevator door, hear you whine for hours and hours."

"You mean bunny! But yeah… so… run couples by each other, be safe during sex, and not feeling forced to anything. Are we missing anything?"

Judy gave it some thoughy, and then kissed his chin.

"Just three things: First, we can discuss more rules to add or amend on the future, to smooth things over."

"Of course, didn't think we should even say that."

"Second… I want you to call me by my name more often. Especially as we're making each other feel good. Your names are fun, but… I like when you DO call me by my name. Specially if it's because I'm doing things good."

His eyes nearly watered when he realized how much she enjoyed that.

"Sure can do, Judy."

She seemed to melt on his arms. Specially as she reached for the fox's throbbing need.

"And third… I think we have some unfinished business. Would you like me to check if… that carrot I ate the other day was really the same size?"

Oh lord. His eyes opened like crazy, staring into the horizon as his mind went a thousand miles per hour. Cute curvy cuddly bunny was offering him some head. Shit… shit shit shit!

"Judy… Judy wait, WAIT!" He begged, nearly pulling her ears when she was about to give him the first tentative lick.

"What?!" She complained. What the heck was wrong now?

"The suspects!" He pointed at the docks. A boat had arrived, and now a couple of otters were carrying some boxes to the abandoned storehouse.

"Fucking cheese and crackers!" She swore, Checking out as she hurriedly pulled her pants up. She got the radio ready as Nick gasped and whined as he zipped his pants and buckled the belt over his needy manhood. "This is unit oh-one-five-two, we have visual confirmation of suspicious activity. I count…" She squinted her eyes, trying to distinguish the shadows.

"Seven…" Said Nick, who apparently was afraid to castrate himself if he breathed too hard.

"Seven suspects carrying packages! Requesting backup!"

As they listen to dispatch telling them to (thankfully) stand by and wait for reinforcement, the fox took his phone, first to snap some pictures with the night-mode of his camera, and then to check out Finnick's. He had texted quite a lot more of story before getting angsty about their prolonged silence, and now was basically threatening Nick with convincing Bogot to fire him.

"Chill little buddy, we're working, I'll let you know as soon as we bust this suckers." He whispered into the mic, pocketing the cell phone. He didn't get the chance to read his friend's reply, realizing that, if Nick had jerked off as he usually does with his tales, he had obviously done it on duty.

Finn promised to forgive him if Nick gave him the naughty details.


	5. It ain't all about the size part 2

Three hours later, they both were headed out of the station. The poor fox looked like he had crossed paths with a tornado, with a limping walk and fur so shaggy that Clawhauser, coming in early for a morning shift, was torn between offering him a comb or just licking his pelt in place. Judy's appearance was more decent, but her mood obviously showed her tiredness and frustration. One of those drug dealers could sue her for police brutality for the way she had knocked him down, but it would be hard to convince a judge that a poor, innocent bunny could do such damage to a big donkey.  
That would teach them to interrupt a bunny in the middle of "multiplying" and then make her chase them, arrest them and fill some seemingly never ending police report about it.

"I guess we should head home and get some well-deserved rest." Muttered Nick, rubbing his tired eyes. But Judy took his hand and gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm gonna guess.. you'll read the rest of Finn's texts and finish what we started, right?"  
It never ceased to amaze him how such a cute bunny could be so naughty when she tried to.

"Mh… either that, or I call in sick tomorrow because of my acute blue balls." He shrugged. Since they were honest, why not be bluntly honest?  
"I was thinking about… getting some relief myself too. So… we could try that. Together."

«Nick Jr.» threatened with trying to come out once again. Nick actually gave his crotch an angry look. No time for painful pant-bonners now.

"I'd love to. But Judy… we're both needy, exhausted, frustrated, and many other things I don't even want to list. It's a recipe for a terrible night of sex, honestly. I don't want to rush things and end up being a disappointment."

She gave him her best «Jude the Dude» laugh as she gently punched his arm.  
"Nick, I don't want you to rock my world with an incredible night of passion. You said it, we're at the fuckbuddy point of our… thing, right? Well, I want to get off, you want to get off. We could just get off together, reading some nice guy-on-guy gossip on the meantime."

"Oh my… if I had known one year ago that officer Toot-Toot would offer me to do a jerk circle with her… you sure you won't feel disappointed that our first time is just… that?"

"Technically our first time has been on a police cruiser, and we were interrupted by our duty. And please Nick. My first time with a rabbit lasted less than this conversation. You'd have to actively try to fall lower than that. Just the fact that you know what to do down here with your fingers puts you quite near the very top."

That make him smile, proud of himself like only a con-fox can be. His mind was a bit low in the input.  
"Wait, so there is a ranking? Also, your first time, that was with a rabbit; or your first time WITH a rabbit? Have you tried other species then?!"

She just poked his belly with a finger. It was so nice to see she still could make Nick go nuts.  
"Show me if you know how to use that devilish fox tongue of yours half as good as you used your paw, and I promise I'll answer to that."

After a quick discussion over "small apartment with noisy neighbours" and "leaky dirty possibly nons-sanitary basement" they decided, for their mental health, to go to some neutral territory. And apparently, they had a portable Switzerland in the form of Finnick's van. Nick knew where he parked it, and it was unused at the moment apparently, so it would be good to crash there for the night. Plus, the fennec was surprisingly clean. Judy was impressed by the order and the nice smell of the sheets.

"I honestly expected pot. Like… a whole pot plant growing in here." Commented the rabbit, getting some chuckles from her friend. "So… should we catch up with the owner?"

"Mh… let me check… oh! Voice messages! I guess his tiny hands got tired to typing all of that on his phone." Nick said back on the thin mattress Finnick had as a bed there. It had been big enough for both foxes to sleep on, so he and Judy could spoon together, she was just a bit taller than the fennec. The fox undid his belt and unbuttoned his police uniform, sighting in relief. He hanged those on the front seats as he stretched in just his loose pants and his white sleeveless shirt. On the meanwhile, Judy stared at him like a deer in front of some car headlights.

"Oh, sorry. I was about to get comfortable… I know you're not a fan of nudity, I'll… well. I can just unzip the pants." The fox covered himself a bit with his tail. Ironic that something that nearly comes out of your ass is decent to be shown uncovered. Even bunnies used a tail-hole on their pants, in spite the fact their small tails could just as well hid underneath.  
"Oh, nono, it's… it's fine. Although I'll be the first time I see you naked. I mean… I've seen your junk, but not… the full fox."

"That's true. You should have taken me to some of those classical country lakes where people go skinny dipping." He suggested, checking himself. "Should I try to turn this into a sexy streaptease?" He turned, holding on the front seats and wiggling his tail high.

"I'll have to give you one in return I guess?" She replied, showing her typical hip swag.

"Ooooh the possibilities… nah. Do whatever comes natural."

And she did. She walked up to her fox-friend and placed her grey paws on his waist, slowly pulling them up and taking his shirt with her. He was still the thin, long fox she meet more than one year ago, but at least the police training had given him some definition under his fur. And her hands appreciated that.

"So… no dance?" Questioned Nick, raising his hands for her. She still had to climb on some boxes to be face-to-face with the tall fox.

"I've seen you dance. I don't want to kill the mood. I'd have to take you in for mood mammal-slaughter." His shirt went past his head and was unceremoniously thrown on the front seats. Her hands combed his rugged fur, feeling the warm skin underneath. She found herself holding his face, looking at that annoying muzzle that so often had captivated her with his smile.

"Nick… can fuck buddies kiss?" Asked Judy, as the fox placed his hands on her sides.  
"I'm… not really sure. During sex and that it's normal, but kissing just because… it feels like… different, right?" Murmured Nick, his nose feeling the soft fur of her cheeks.

"I guess. But we'd still be making us feel good, right?" She heard a chuckle right against her ear."

"You are one stubborn bunny. You know I'm a pred, you'd be kissing my disgusting, fang-filled, meat-tasting, neck-ripping mouth, and…" Her hand petting his ear distracted him. "Oh mrf…"

"I'm an adventurous bunny, and you know it." She promised, still waiting for his approbation.  
"You know… it'd be very hard for us to date. We're very different, not only size. We have different tastes, and many people would look at us bad… it's not the same to have some kinky inter-species sex than to actually date somebody outside your own kind."  
She held his fur tight, pulling it a bit. Her eyes burned, staring right at his.

"Nick, I'm a bunny cop. Do you think I still give a flying fuck about what they say behind my back?" She was very sure of her choice. She had always tried everything after all.

"I'd be the evil fox who has corrupted you, and you the poor, stupid bunny who has fallen for my tricks…" Nick on the other hand, was still a pessimist, even if not so much as before.  
"And I'll personally kick the stupid out of anybody who suggests that. Now please, can we leave the depressing talk for when we're actually going to take that step? I'm asking for a kiss you dumb fox, not a marriage proposal."

"Damn you're sexy when you're right." He slowly approached his lips to hers. His heart beating on his chest so hard he worried about his survival.

"So I'm sexy all the time?" She came to the fox too. Something on the most basic part of her brain screamed at her not to get so close to the scary predator to run away from that van that smelled of musky canine and hide on the darkest hole she could find. She ignored it, her experience and awareness defeating it.  
It also told her to have like a dozen babies for now. Making those would be fun. Maybe instinct had some sense after all.

"You wish." Whispered the fox. Dark lips meet with pink ones. Sharp canine fangs graced strong rodent incisors. And for an instant, they forgot everything else on the world.

The shared bliss lasted for a while, and quite probably neither could give an accurate guess on how long they stayed like that. After a while they parted, but not before a cold shiver ran down the bunny's back. She looked at Nick for an instant, still coming down of the high of that first kiss. As if needing protection, she threw herself at the fox's arms, burying her face on the fur of his neck. Powerful fox musk surrender her. Her world was her fox in that instant.  
"You liked?" Asked Nick, petting her ears.

"Yes." Whispered her, nuzzling and nearly purring. "I definitely want kisses on our OK list."

"And… what was that shiver? You kind of… almost pulled away for an instant."

He had noticed. She looked again at him, and actually raised one paw to part his lips and check on his fangs. The fox was usually quite careful not to show teeth.  
"Just… my dumb bunny brain. I remembered that time on the museum, when you pretended to be savage. Sometimes… it comes to mind, when you're around."

His arms, still on her back, tensed noticeably.  
"Do I… scare you?" He asked, using that poker face he forced when the rest of his personal defenses were already down.

"No, of course not! I trust you, literally with my life. Every day while we're on the job."

He didn't even cracked a joke about their work not being THAT exciting. His face just pressed her to keep explaining.

"But… there is one part of me, the part that's always alert for danger, that… says you could be dangerous. That IF you wanted, you could hurt me. It's just some dumb instinct… and I know it's wrong. I know you're a kind fox who doesn't wish harm on others, and I know that if I ever see you bare your fangs at another, it won't be to hurt me, but to defend somebody."  
She nuzzled his lips and kissed the side of his face.

"You have an interesting, dangerous aura around. And that makes me feel safe, having you. Plus it's… kind of hot. Like some bad boy vibe."

"You are one messed up Bunn-eeeee!" Nick shivered and arched his back when his once-again hard knot was pressed by some small bunny fingers, his hips giving some short thrusts as his underwear was once again stained by his pre. At this rate he'd have to throw it away, there wasn't enough bleach in zootopia to clean those stains.

"And you're one over-dressed fox. Come on! Show your country girl what's it like on the Wilde side!" She cheered, sitting on some boxes Finnick had around as she clapped and whistled at him.

"Please don't try to make puns. You'll kill the mood." Nick winked at her as he undid his tail-hole button. With the front open, nothing was holding the pants anymore and they fell to his ankles. With practiced skill he kicked them up and caught them by the waist in the air, hanging them with his blue shirt. In front of Judy was now a fox wearing just some tight underwear with a very shape bludging.

The bunny guessed it was her turn to show some fur. She stood there, unlocking her chest piece and slowly removing it. She held it on her stretched hand, showing it to Nick before dropping it on the hard floor of the van. Next she turned her back on him, unbuttoning her shirt. She was taking her long time, and her partner was starting to get anxious when suddenly, she threw the shirt on his face. His vision went dark and his senses overwhelmed by the smell of sweet, horny bunny. He stayed like that for a moment, enjoying that cloth before trying to remove it from his face. Only to be blinded again by her bra.

"This joke's getting old." He warned her, clearly amused by her playfulness. When he regained his vision, she was facing him, topless, although covering her breasts with one arm, as she fiddled with the button of her pants. "Aw… really Carrots?" I've been knuckle-deep into your cunt, nearly showered you with my spunk, but you're too shy to show some boob?"

"Wow Nick, for somebody so… articulate as you, you sure know how to kill the mood." She complained, crossing her arms. The fox playfully stick his tongue out.

"Oh, sorry my dear. I meant that you don't have to fear uncovering your gorgeous form. I've already felt the embracing touch of your dew-covered secret flower, as well as you've stolen from me the very seed I hope to plant in your gardens."

The confused bunny examined her friend for a moment. She had never been the best with words. She was a girl of action, after all.  
"… Let's go back to English. But please…"

"Is pussy and dick alright?" Suggested the fox, shifting to his kind face again.

"Yes… but never use it near a feline. Or… the second one, near somebody called Richard."

"So, neither near Officer Richard Parker?" Nick chuckled. It was a tiger cop from their precinct.

"Nope. But… he's quite the good-looking tiger. Maybe I should try to become his fuckbuddy and drop this annoying fox that spends more time making fun of me than doing actual sexy things." She poked his belly. At least she felt more comfortable showing her body to the fox after falling into their regular banter routine. Not that she had such an amazing rack to show off. Being a bunny and working out a lot had given her a bit of a flat chest, but you could still tell the shape of her curves.

"Hah, you'd wish. He swings for the other team. I have more a chance to score some stripped ass than you." Nick couldn't help but laugh in his bark-like way.

"Sweet cheese and… is there any guy at our precinct who likes women?" Begged the bunny, nearly pulling her ears.

"Oh, sure. Plenty. I've heard many lewd comments about what some would do to the girls in blue they see around while showering with the boys." He assured, patting her head like she needed comfort from the lack of straight males in her environment.

"Oh… should I ask who said what? Especially if it's about me." She was feeling curious now. She knew that cotton bunny ass was quite popular in some circles. Maybe some of the cops around her lusted for some lucky rabbit paw?

"Ah ah. That's male confidentiality. I can't, under no circumstance, reveal who lusts after whom, or who brags about having scored with who. It's like doctor-patient confidentiality, or attorney-client. It's a sacred bond of trust." He placed his paw on his chest and raised the other one, like he was making an oath.

"Because they'd tell what you've said too in revenge, right?"

"Yes, and as a pansexual fox, I've said things about a great number of asses that fall just in my line of sight that I would like to remain secret." They both shared some chuckles. She knew how often Nick's mind could wander into the perverted territory.

The bunny officer felt she was back at their comfort zone. She could imagine going on a fancy date with Nick, or introducing him to her family. Couple stuff. But when she really felt close to him it was when they acted as the best friend they were. Best friends with benefits, apparently. Just having some fun, joking around.

Without any worry or need for a show, she took her pants out. Her paties were nearly stuck to her sex with the wetness she had build up, but finally she was completely bare in front of of her fox.

Her hands rested on his white chest, rubbing the fur as she slowly petted the vulpine's torso. At the bottom she found his boxers, throbbing visibly with his need and excitement of their nakedness. Finally she dared to pull them down, leaving them on the van's floor as the red rocket was finally free.

"I guess… we should finish what we started? "She asked, feeling her face warm with embarrassment.  
"Of course… no rush, anyway. How about we lay a bit and see what Finn has been up to?"

She nodded, sitting on the mattress laid there. Nick sat besides her, licking his lips. She got goosebumps at seeing that large vulpine tongue.

"Something's wrong?" The fox worried. He couldn't help it, she did look like a poor scared prey every time her eyes glued onto some part of him. A claw, a fang… it was almost an instinct. He worked so hard to hide his more threatening features every time he had to hustle some prey animal. But Judy didn't seem to mind anymore, she usually seemed even interested in his more "dangerous" details.

But sometimes, she stared, and he knew her bunny brain was warning her that he was a predator, a thing that had evolved with the explicit propose to harm her.  
However she didn't try to reach to some Fox-Away can anymore. Nowadays she got closer, and sometimes, even asked to touch something or to see something up close. She wanted to know more about him and to conquer her fears. He couldn't help but love her for that.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering about your tongue." She admitted. They were naked, sitting together on a borrowed mattress. They were way past holding back their thoughts.

"It's just a tongue. It tastes things. But I'm told I have a pretty sharp and articulate one, able to sell ice in Tundratown if needed to."

"You idiot." She complained between chuckles. She could always count on Nick to defuse a tense situation. "I meant... well. It looks bigger than a rabbit tongue. Longer, boarder..."

"Yes, I'm sure I do have a larger mouth than most of your kind. But unlike my mysterious dick and its knot, my mouth works basically the same as yours." He assured her, sticking his tongue as far as he could and licking his lips. She shuddered again, and held a fistful of his chest fur to pull him in as she whispered to his ear:

"I was thinking how much better a tongue like yours would feel… down there, you dumb fox."

It took the most part of a second for Nick's brain to kick in. His ears perked up as he looked into the infinite, wondering if Karma was playing a joke on him or it was just it's way to let him know it was done kicking him in the ribs. "You want me to…"

"I want you…" She cut him off. "To push me down, spread my legs, and eat some rabbit like you just hunted me after starving for days." She was panting hard, although, after analyzing her words, her ears fell down and she gave a worried and regretful look. "Uh, that… sounded better in my head. I don't mean th…" She was silenced by a dark furred finger on her mouth.

"Officer Judith Laverne Hopps. That was hot as fuck." He smiled at her, playfully growling and baring his fangs just for an instant. She tensed again, but her face showed how much she was enjoying it. It was just harmless scares, not unlike going on a haunted ride at the park. The fox understood that and, with a bark, took hold of her arms and pushed her with his weight. Judy's police training nearly kicked in and made her kick the fox off with her feet, but instead she allowed him to overpower her as she laugh and shirked, his warm and sleek body over hers. Strong, grey furred bunny legs hugged him, nearly managing to crush his ribs if she applied any more strength.

"So… should I go?" Asked the fox. The fact that he had his nuzzle buried on her neck and enjoying her smell showed that he wasn't exactly in a hurry.

"Stop asking, if I don't like something, I'll let you know!" She assured, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. He returned it, and then some. His kisses began to move south, past her collarbone and on her chest. Gray furred fingers held him by his red-and-white furred cheeks, keeping him from going down too fast. Apparently Judy enjoyed Nick's kisses and quick licks on her breasts, and even some nibbles on her nipple. The way she gasped and moaned sounded like music to the fox's ears.

Soon she was squirming and rubbing her entire form on as much fox as she could hold on. He slowed down his lickings until he had stopped entirely and let her rest for an instant and catch her breath.

"You liked that?" He asked. She needed a few more breaths before being able to confirm.

"Yeah… fox teeth, quite different to a buck's." Nick gave her one of his trademarked «go on» looks. "More interesting. Lots of sharp bits. Feels a bit dangerous… I want more."

"Well, a bit of danger makes life way more interesting." He assured her, moving down to kiss her lower sternum, feeling the ribs end and the belly start. Hard farm work and harder police training had left Judy with a quite firm abdomen, he noted. "Look at me, I stick around you, even when you're talking down mob bosses or crashing trains."

"Don't you have anything better to do with that big mouth of yours?" She grunted, among her happy pants.

"Yes, yes I do." Grinned Nick, with what looked like an evil Disney smile. His hands grabbed Judy's knees and pushed them apart, spreading her strong legs (or more likely, convincing her to spread them) and exposing her moist sex. He had really done a number on her, and they had barely started.  
That was going to be tons of fun.  
"I wonder what Bunny tastes like." He whispered, getting some giggles out of her as their eyes meet across the expanse of a rabbit's torso.

Without breaking eye contact, not even blinking, he gave her one tentative lick. His broad and strong tongue pushed her lips apart and offered him a nice retelling of the salty juices of her flesh. It felt… softer than what he expected, milder and meeker than the usual taste and feel of a vixen.  
Of course, it was to be expected. His body was wired to react to vulpine smells and tastes, not lapin. But on the other hand, he found it new, interesting, and even sweet, coming from such an empowered bunny.

At the same time, Judy tensed when she felt that large tongue whipping her sex. For a moment she wondered if Nick had used a wet towel somehow, but no. It was warm, and fleshy, and definitely alive. THAT was his tongue, and it seemed to hit every bit of her outer sex at once. She tried to focus on her friend's gaze, but in an instant her head hit the pillow as she curled back and moaned loudly, not caring if anybody could hear them outside that old van.

She wanted more. She wanted only to grab Nick's face with her legs and pull him in and force him to tongue-fuck her into unconsciousness. Her fox seemed to catch on that, since he proceeded with a second lick, this time opening his jaw wide and using his neck to give her a much longer and deeper pass. The base of his tongue seemed fatter and thicker, it felt to her almost like he was rubbing some shaft on her sex. Instinctively she clenched and then relaxed, feeling eager to be filled. The tip, instead, was broader and more flat, and while it didn't have the same strength, it allowed him to find every bit and fold and tiny pleasurable spot inside her.

That freaking fox, he knew how to make her squirm. He wasn't just focusing on one easy-to-find spot. He was working on bringing pleasure to every inch of her sex, and more. His hands took time to explore her body. First going south, appreciating her firm and strong legs and that curvy and fun ass. His thumbs massaged her rabbit feet making her feel like the luckiest bunny there is. Later, she felt those same hands climb back up, tracing lines around her navel, and, with a dominant growl, holding firmly her chest as she pushed against him. She felt so tense, so close now. Nick knew somehow, since he placed one hand on the back of her head, holding her and caressing her cheek with his fingers as the other held her own hand. Rabbit fingers entangled with fox ones as the vulpine tongue dared to go further than just licking, and slowly and moved on to penetrate her.

It was Judy's last straw. She gifted Nick with the sound of her glorious release, while her whole body tensed and spasmed. Her legs hugged the fox's head as he found himself having to open his long muzzle around the top and bottom of his friend's hips, his poor tongue trapped inside the orgasming bunny. He didn't mind, although he expected his whole mouth to be sore after that. He didn't mind. The taste of bunny flesh being pleasured was something that not only made him feel satisfied at some primal level. He was loving the fact it was his dear friend, that crazy sly bunny who turned his life upside-down.

After a few blissful instants the rabbit relaxed, and the fox could get his tongue out of her sex. He was panting, a bit of drool and feminine juices dropping from his jaws onto Judy's belly. She gave him a thankful look, but soon tensed when she saw what the poor canine had between his legs.  
Nick's dick was hard as a rock and had an angry red color, crisscrossed by a network of blue veins. His knot was hard and bigger than Judy's own fists, not to mention the way it bounced against his belly over and over, shooting stripes of precum on Finnick's bed.

"Oh my. Nick, you seem… tense." She teased. Her playful tone went over the fox's head, as he looked down at his own malehood and tried to cover it with his tail.

"S-shit! Sorry Judy, I didn't mean to…" He tried to excuse, but she raised enough to place a finger on his nose. It was wetter than she expected.

"Hey, we both need this, and so far I'm the only one who has gotten it. How about you lay down now, and I try to figure out how a prey can eat some pred meat?"

"That joke's gonna get old someday, you know?" he chuckled, kissing her neck as they spun, the bunny sitting over the fox's belly.

"I better milk it for all it's worth, then." She assured, returning the kisses in the same way. "Mh…fox, you have a pretty strong smell, you know?"

"We do, we do. Specially after a whole night of hot car naughtiness and no shower. You've got a pretty sweet smell yourself. I might get hungry." He playfully growled, enjoying the way it made her get shivers all the way down her spine.

"I'm glad you like it." Assured Judy, petting his face before sliding down his body. She carefully held Nick's dick against his belly, before moving her hips over it, letting him feel her wet sex against his flesh for an instant. The fox whimpered and tried to thrust with his legs, before the lapine sat on his thighs and rested her hands on the sides of his waist.

"Do you also like this?" She teased, very slowly rubbing her finger along the lines of that cock. Poor Nick, he trembled with every move, tensing and leaking pre. "I think you do, you needy fox."

"For the love of… can you stop teasing you evil bunny?" Begged the canine, giving her a pleading look, his breath shallow with excitement.

She nodded, wrapping her fingers around the length of her friend and stroking him, slowly but surely. Nick sighed and shuddered, letting his head fall on the pillow as his tension eased just so sightly. He felt content with letting her just explore his body. It was pleasurable, the way her hands traced his form, how she enjoyed by the way his hips bounced and he whined when she cupped his knot between her paws and pressed. He even let her explore the thinner root of his cock, and the way his sheath had retracted, even if she could still play with the skin of it.

"Hey fluff, I gotta warn you," He started, his breathing labored and his hands digging holes on Finnick's sheets, just to keep himself from grabbing Judy's head and face-fucking her right there. "I was pretty pent-up, I dunno if I'll last lo-oh-oh-oooh!"  
The bunny didn't care, she just interrupted Nick by taking his hard meat and downing it. Slowly, and carefull to just drag her large buck teeth across the skin but not hurt him, she took down all of his carrot, until her lips were kissing his knot. She could feel the tip opening her gullet, hot canine precum shooting down her throat like a water gun.

The ex-conman was in absolute bliss. A couple of smaller, softer paws were carefully handling his most private parts, with the delicacy they deserved and the curiosity of someone who was eager to find what made it all tick. Not only he whined, yipped and sighed every time she playfully tugged, pushed or pressed on his knot, but she also spent some time on his poor balls, painfully full after so much promise from the fun back at the car, and sore and aching from being denied the promised release back then. Her mouth was warm, and barely able to fit him, meaning he could feel almost every bit of her around his throbbing need. It was way too much for a canine.

"C-crap, Judy… the knot… when I finish, please don't let go of the knot!" Being a quite practical girl, she decided to just hold it tight right there with her paws. Poor Nick, he never stood a chance. "Fuck! I-I… Incoming!" He had done his best, and even found the strength of mind to warn her. His back arched forward, nearly hugging her head as his floodgates opened, his hands finding her ears and holding from there for his dear life. He didn't need to pull, she didn't plan on going anywhere.

At first.

She had seen other males releasing, some sparse boyfriend-ish mates she had had over the years, some lewds videos Nick had urged her to watch, and even one embarrassing time she walked on one of her brothers. (Never again had he wanted to wear headphones.) Nevertheless, Nick seemed to play on a whole different league, (at least, she'd think that until some days later, when he'd send her some videos of horses, to her horror) and it wasn't long until she had to forcefully remove it from her mouth, coughing as she was gifted with more hot streams of musky fox seed.

"Sweet *cough* cheese and… Nick, how much do you have there?" She slapped his leg, breaking him of the spell of the post-orgasm bliss and back to reality.  
"S-sorry, I DID warn you I was PRETTY pent up." He excused, his dick stil twitching and shooting some drops of white cum. Judy tried to let go of the knot, but Nick immediately whined and she went back to holding it.

"How long…?" She asked, looking at the panting fox.  
"Just… a moment longer. It… ah, aah… it is to keep me inside a female while I'm shooting. It… doesn't feel ok to finish without it. Well… some canines like it, it's similar to some sort of… edging, like cumming without exactly getting it all, but I'm not a fan."  
His climax slowly died out, and the bunny could feel that hard piece of meat deflating just so sightly.

"Feeling better?" She asked. Nick's warm smile was more than enough answer. Also, he found the time to dug a towel from some drawer on the van and handing it to her.

"You have… eh… some clean bits, between all the cum. Wanna take a picture to remember the occasion?"

"Sure, just what you need. More blackmail material." Despite her sarcasm, she accepted the towel. Her fur would look awful on the morning, she was sure of it. And smell even worse.  
At least they both had gotten some well deserved release. She let herself fall onto Nick's side, using the fox's arm as a pillow.

They allowed themselves some instants of peace, simply enjoying their company, the warm feeling of laying close to another. She pressed her chest against Nick's, her nose close to his neck. It didn't last long, since a certain fox's phone buzzed again. It was the same "text notification" rumble it always had, but somehow it seemed to carry an angrier tone this time. They knew for sure it was from Finnick.

"We forgot to read the rest of his texts." Admitted Judy. She even recalled Nick suggesting her to continue the voyeuristic fun from the patrol car before, but they seemed to be too worked up to care for another mammal at that point.  
"I'm afraid to open it now." Confessed Nick, eyeing the smartphone as it were some sort of explosive device. "Fin's not exactly a patient fennec. At this point, he probably is planning on skinning me and turning me into some sort of scarf. I'm sure I'd be a great present for Chief Buffalo Butt, he'd parade it on the precinct to remind everybody of their fates if they cross him."

Judy's first instinct was to punch him in the elbow as usual, but that'd mean her arms would leave the comfort of his fur, so she just pinched him. On a nipple. "First of all: Ew!" She ignored his complains about her physical punishments. "Second, skinning is a crime, I'm sure the chief wouldn't parade you, no matter if he appreciates you or not. And third, I'd bet he's a vegetarian, being a bull and everything."

Nick's muzzle rested between her ears, one of his favorite spots of lately. She could hear the chuckles resonating on his chest.  
"You silly bunny, why do you enjoy destroying my fun remarks? Also… first, you can eat just veggies and still support the death penalty, even against such handsome foxes as me. And second, we know that the chief has been trying a carnivore diet… as in he's been eating a certain carnivore's dick."

It was Judy's time to barely contain a loud laugh, basically by burying her face on her friend's fur.

"You know the Chief will DESTROY our lives if we ever air this, right?" She warned him. She knew Nick had a tendency to poke fun of absolutely everything around them.

"Be assured fluff, if I ever slip and tell somebody, I expect to be in another hemisphere by the time Bogo and Finn hear about it. Their combined rage would probably scorch the very earth they'd step on."

And yet, Nick took the phone. First, there were some texts that Judy and Nick had ignored, before their mutual masturbation session had been interrupted by actual police work:

"So, after a while relaxing against one of Ruben's legs, I had the courage to pull out. He hurried to take me and let me rest my head on the pillow, my body on his shoulder and pec. We stayed like that for a bit, just cooling down. Not long until Bogo asked me if I still had some juice left to try the toys we had brought from storage."

"I didn't knew Buffalos had such stamina." Confessed Judy.

"No idea… but I've seen the chief's being nicer lately. Maybe his usual grumpy mood was actually just some pent up blue balls?"  
"Hush and read." She urged, the fox scrolling down with his thumb.

"So, I got to work. Man, it would take all night to tell you all about it, but I guess I can give you the bullet points. First, Ruben loves to take it up his butt. I got the chinese balls, the BIG ones, and started pushing them in, one by one. The small one went easily, but the second was already found some resistance. I took the fleshlight, too, and jerked him off (quite a complete workout with my size, ya know). It was amazing, I could feel him throb every time my feet pushed one of those balls up his ass. After the fifth ball, you couldn't even understand his moans, and he was leaking so hard I didn't even needed to add any lube. The last ball was a monster thing, I dunno how it didn't break anything, but his hands were at his cheeks, spreading himself open so I could force it in. I nearly had to kick it, and as soon as he swallowed it, he grabbed me and held me against the fleshlight as he finished himself off. At least this time it didn't get on my eyes."

"You're hard again." Whispered Judy, pressing her leg on the fox's malehood. "Need to go another round?"

"My dick says that Finn's tale is hot, but my balls claim to be out of stock. Have some mercy you horny bunny."

"Mh… we gotta train that endurance in the future. We bunnies…"

"Yeah yeah, multiplying. Hush."

"After all that exercise, we were both pretty beat, so I suggested we called it a night, and to try the rest of the toys another day, if he wanted to repeat. But he told me that, if I wanted, I could spend the night there. I was quite surprised, of course. I've been with many larger mammals, you know, but most just look for a bit of kinky sex, some adventure. He didn't. He offered to order some dinner, and told me to feel free to shower and relax if I needed to. He wanted to actually get to know me. My first instinct was to flee, of course. You know old stupid Finnic. But I guess I understood him. He has this big, mean, hard personality. He pushes others away, because he has to, of course. He's the chief of police, he can't afford the luxury to be all buddy-buddy with everybody. But I felt like… I understood what his deal was. I guess you can guess why I saw quite a bit of myself in there."

"Of course I do buddy." Whispered Nick. Judy looked at him. The red fox had a somewhat melancholic look on his face, a quite hard to read mixt of emotions. Was he worried about his friend? Or just relieved he had found somebody to be close with? Was it some regret that it hadn't worked out between them, as a romance? in any case, he seemed happy for Fin.

His look of course changed to one of fear when he realized the next text was from 10 minutes later, asking if he was too busy jerking off to reply to his friend. Then another reminding him he has two hands, and his dick is not that big to need them both all the time. A couple more reminding him that he was "spooning" with his boss and could make his carrier a living hell if he wanted to.

And then the voice messages he had seen earlier started.

"Woooow, he swears like a sailor. If you ever take him to the burrows with me, he better behave or mom'll have his mouth washed with soap, canine fangs or not." Chuckled Judy, glad not to be the target of the fennec's rage.

A bit after Nick had gotten another text. This one seemed way more relaxed:  
"So, I spoke with your boss, who's getting dressed because he got a call. Apparently a fox and a bunny have reported some dealers he's been after, and wants to interrogate them himself. So… you were ON DUTY. While you let me tell you ALL about it. OMG, LOL, and all of that. Nicky, I've never seen you not fapping to my tales. Either your dick's crushed on those blue police pants, or you've been quite a nasty boy. Did ya make a bathroom run to take care of business? Or you just whipped it out for officer toot-toot to see?"

Judy groaned, thinking of the possible fiasco it'd be. Nick cast a glance at his partner and decided to reassure her.  
"Don't you worry, Finn's a good guy, underneath all that grumpiness. He prefers me having a paycheck so he can make me buy the drinks."  
And so, Nick hurried to give him an abridged version of what had transpired on the other end of the line, with the promise to meet another day for the play-by-play commentary.

"Oh, glad to know my fan-base is increasing. Hi there Hopps, you and I gotta hang out one of those days to share embarrassing anecdotes about Nick, I'm sure you've got some juicy ones."

Judy hurried to press the voice-recording icon on the screen, and before Nick could get his phone away from the bunny, the voice message was already sent:  
"Of course! Call me, I wanted to ask a favour from you!"

"Tell this sucka to text me your number." Was Finn's next reply, getting an annoyed huff from the red fox. Deciding that, since they were all alone anyway, he just clicked "muzzle time", getting a shriek from the bunny, who made haste to cover herself with some sheets at least.  
As soon as the camera clicked on the fennec made an annoyed face.

"Really Wilde? You fucked your bunny in MY VAN?"

"Like you were using it anyway, and I had to drag my bunny to eat her somewhere safe, didn't I?"

Of course Juddy used the chance to kick her partner's ribs.  
"Seriously, predator humor is terrible." - She grunted, getting some chuckles from both foxes.

"Sure, like you veggie jokes are so great." He shoot back at her, with Finn adding: "Ruben's are terrible too, he's so sweet, but I'm absolutely taking him to some real comedy talk shows. Hopefully he'll learn something."

Nick was enjoying this way too much for his own health. "Oh no. No way. First, Bogo has no sense of humor. It's atrophied. Dead. Necrotic. Complete rigor mortis. Second, your talk show taste is terrible too, please don't rub it on my boss."

"Oh, believe me, I'm sure I've rubbed a lot of things on your boss already." The fennec winked at them. This time the camera went a bit more south than Finnick's face, and Judy could appreciate he was just as naked as Nick.. "Will you two cover up? You foxes have no shame? No need to go around shoving your junk to your friend's face."

"Oh sweetie. Nick has done way more than shove it before. I've choked on him more times that I care to remember. He spurts like a fountain, you'd think he'll dehydrate, wasting so much seed, right?

The bunny's ears were redder than a tomato, internally agreeing with the fennec.  
"You DO miss our fun nights, eh? Should I ask my boss if he wants two foxes under his desk?" Suggested Nick, his smirk so large he might just pull a muscle on his face.  
"Dunno, it's hard to forget the lousiest, needier sex partner you've ever had."

Now Judy had to laugh. She had been able to see the exact moment Nick's pride had been fatally wounded. Even if both foxes knew they were only joking, neither was ready to stand down from their barrage of friendly insults.  
"No three-ways then?" Nick huffed, acting all-mighty again. "I'm sure you're just scared that Bogo would make me his personal assistant or something now he's developed a taste for foxes…"  
"Nick, how about you let your friend talk?" The bunny asked, feeling they could keep going in circles until dawn. Actually, dawn wasn't that far by now.

"That's true. Finn, you needed my advice, right? You know you can ask me anything, and officer Fluff is an expert on feelings, being an emotional bunny. Plus a great listener, you could say she's… ALL EARS!" The red fox finished, pulling on of her long ears.

The poor bunny grunted and gave him a killer look. "Nick. You recall me knocking down a rhino with a kick? Shall I demonstrate on your balls? Because I can aim perfectly right now."  
That made him recoil and try to cover himself with the sheets. So much Judy had to grab the phone he had thrown in the air on his rush to protect his family jewels.

"Glad to see who's the brains here." Finn's low voice nearly growled. For a moment Judy pictured how sex between Finn and Bogo sounded like. Probably like two Bass singers… moaning, mostly. Batty White music came to her mind. "Well, the point is… we spent the night together. Kind of a… date, you could say. He suggested to get delivery from this fancy place he likes, and was kind, and asked about my tastes and how much he should get me for my size. He never guessed, or acted like his scraps would be more than enough. He was considerate all the time, and after some good diner and good drinks and we got to know, he offered me the bed. He even said he could sleep on the couch if I'd rather be alone, but when I asked him to stay with me, he left half of the bed to me. Ha! I could use one of his pillows as a bed, but… he treated me so well. I… don't think I ever felt this cared for, and at the same time still considered just an equal."

The small fox's voice seemed to crack a bit, and he acted as if he had to rub his eyes a bit. Tough guy play. "We… kept meeting. We went to watch some movies, or maybe dinner. Always friendly… until we hit his place, of course. Then it's a miracle if we're still dressed by the time we hit his bed. He loves to have somebody who enjoys all of him, and yet doesn't treat him like he could fire them on a whim, and I love that crazy dedication to give back for all he gets. It started just like fun, but… I get some clues. He's mentioned that he'd gladly let me stay here for as long as I need, and… and it's hard not to jump at the chance to say yes, you know? Neither of us are getting any younger, but… there is SO MANY things that could go wrong. I'm a conman, you know? And a male, and a pred, and I don't even reach his knees. There is so many things people would find wrong with us being something. His career is already at risk just by being friendly with me!"

Judy felt a pang of pain on her heart when she realized how hard it was for Finnic to accept Bogo's love. She couldn't help but cast a glance at Nick, and she could immediately confirm how much the red fox could relate to his friend. Nick had given up hustling to follow Judy's dreams and make them his own, but still there were times when he felt his past might just catch up to him and bite him in the tail. And Finn had even more past behind him, and Bogo…

"Have you asked him what he wants?" Suggested Nick, feeling the smile come back on his muzzle. "He seems to enjoy having you around. And he's the chief of police. Of course you should try to… turn your business into something more legal, but with his help, you might simply get some actual provider for your pawsicles, some real fridges… you could go legal, maybe launder your stashes even if you play it smart. But if paying taxes lets you stay with him…"

"That would just fix the legal issue. There is still all the rest." Grunted Finn. Not only his not-yet-boyfriend would have to pull lots of strings to make his past stay hidden, but there was the issue of his public image. "You know how he'd look walking around with a boyfriend smaller than his newborn nephew?"

"He's Chief Ruben Bogo." Judy reminded him. "If somebody tries to make him look bad just because he's dating who he wants, he'll probably destroy that mammal. Legally, politically, publicly and psychologically."  
"I wouldn't rule out physically." Commented Nick. "I've seen him tackle criminals. I wonder how he didn't crush that donkey's bones."

"So that's your advice." Sighed Finn, his ears low in fear. "To risk it all?"

"We're saying that our boss might be a quite stubborn mammal, and one who doesn't like to be forced into new things. But when he finds something he enjoys, he opens up to it. Have you two talked about… how you feel?"

"We've… had some chats. Just as hypothetical situations. He'd have to build lots of stairs for me to reach things, and… that he doesn't like me living on a van, he worries about me. And I keep telling him that drowning his salads on a sea of caesar dressing is not healthy, and that I'd love to greet him with dinner every night. Shit, it sounds so silly."

"It's lovely." Judy assured him. "And… urg. Have you really not caught on the signs? He's SO begging you to move with him! I'm sure he feels lonely, and he knows you feel lonely, and you two have good chemistry and could NOT feel lonely together! And you care so much about him too, that you can see yourself even becoming a homemaker for him!"

"He'd be his housewife." Nick chuckled, before getting kicked into a wall by the bunny. Now WASN'T the time to mock the desert fox.

"And what if he says no? What if it's… all over?" Whined Finn, his eyes wandering all over. "W-what if this is the best I should hope for, and… I get to greedy and…?"

"How long could you wait?" Nick asked him. "You two are good for eachother. But how long would you stand to be «just fuckbuddies» until one got bored with the childish play?"

The fennec seemed about to shout him something, but the words never came out. He gave out a long sigh, and nodded.

"I'll… talk with Ruben when he gets back. I still want to take things slow, but… maybe we could try to look for something to call each other. We're clearly past the fuckbuddy point, it's time we act like adults. At least, we should be lovers, right?"

"Something like that." Nodded Judy, happy to see Fin building up the courage to face his feelings. She had a hunch it was his own past what scared him, and not Bogo himself.

"And bunny, remember that I love this fox dearly. Break his heart, and I'll tell your boss that he's not getting head until he fires you. See ya!"

And with that, he hang up. Judy couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run up her spine.  
"Aw… he likes you." Nick whispered to her ear. "He always makes threats to those he think are worthy. He must think the world of you."

"Mh… well, because of me you got legal, and he has met our boss. I think he owes us some drinks." She winked, before looking at their surroundings. "So… fap-friends get to cuddle afterwards?"

"We can cuddle all you want." Nick offered, laying down on his side and showing his chest and arm for Judy to spoon against. She let her back press on the fox's chest and she felt him cover her with arms, legs and tail. His head rested on top of hers, and the world seemed small, warm and somewhat muskie. Maybe she could get used to this.

-

The next morning they were greeted by the smell of musk and sex in a closed van. They decided to park it somewhere hidden with the windows slightly open to let it air, while they went to a park to have breakfast. Even if they both were wearing last night's clothes, wrinkled and sweated, they were happy to just sit on their bench, sharing some overpriced coffee and pastries.

A few kids played early, shouting and kicking some balls. Old mammals took walks near a pond, and many joggers went for morning runs.

Like a cape buffalo, with some Zootopia Police Department themed shirt and shorts clinging to his rippled body, huffing as he pushed himself for another lap. He drew many looks from the other mammals. In part, for his looks, but mostly because on his shoulder sat a fennec, sipping from a soda can while he steadied with one arm on the buffalo's horn. His sunglasses almost made his eyes invisible, but his way of looking down at the others seemed to convey a message:

"Yeah, this great piece of ass is mine. You jelly? Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't know where to start with it. Enjoy the looks ya losers!"

So focused they were on the run that they missed two of the buffalo's officers, one with a raised phone recording the whole thing. In a few minutes, a quite round cheetah would cocke on a glassed, chocolate sprinkled donut.


	6. Personal talks

Officer Judith Hopps wasn't trained for undercover missions. Not yet. That's why when she appeared at the meeting point wearing some huge, dark glasses, a coat and a ZPD baseball hat, a certain fox could barely hold his chuckles.

Judy raised her eyes to show her disapproval of mammals making fun on her. Out of instinct, of course. She always raised her eyes to scold her taller fox partner, Nick.

Only this time, the fox was shorter than her, and with a deeper voice. She took the hat and considered slapping Finnick's muzzle with it.

He was her boss's lov… boyf… fuckb… roomate with benefits? Whatever the term, Finn now had the power to inflict the worst torture a cop could suffer: parking duty. She better threaded carefully. She carried a powerful bargaining tool with herself.

"Hey, you better behave, or I'm not showing you the pictures of the time Nick tried to arrest a porcupine."

Of course such valuable intel would get the fennec's attention. He tensed immediately as he scanned her for any tell tales of deception.

"He swore me there were no pictures, just the bills for all the cream he had to apply."

That disgusting cream the doctor had prescribed. Bogo commanded them to give the patrol car a full skunk-grade cleaning just to get rid of the stink.

"He was way to busy trying to figure out how to pull quills from his crotch to see if anybody was taking pictures. Or video."

"You're pulling my tail bunny. Such video would be too funny to exist. I've been a bad fox for too long, and now I'm dating your boss. If there was any good thing coming up for me, I'd be in serious debt with the universe."

She took her phone and took a quick swipe at the screen, as if she were just checking some texts. A couple of menus later, Nick's voice could be heard from the speaker, along with the muffled laughter of what could only be half of the police force.

"Oh lord. Oh my goodness! They're everywhere! Please just kill me! I don't wanna look! I don't wanna know how bad it is!"

She stopped the video and pocketed the phone, her tragically underused "hustle face" on at the moment.

"Now, stand to our agreement, and you get the entire video, in all glorious HD."

Of course that brought a smile to the fennec.

"Guess what, it seems I was some holy saint in a past life and Karma was just slow on paying the interests! You never know what you can find about yourself, right?"

And she was actually there to find a bit more about herself

And that's why a somewhat shy bunny from the Burrows was being led by a fennec nearly twice her age to a sex shop. To build a dildo. A fox-sized one.

Ideally, a "specific fox"-sized one.

"Let's just get inside before someone sees us." Begged Judy, checking out the shop. It was remarkably non-descript. Steel doors, concrete walls. Just a simple, almost boring sign announcing "Adult toys, 18+". She stepped through the huge doors, after the Fennec had pressed a button (the one on his height) that opened the large entrance. Inside it was… cleaner than she expected. She wasn't sure what to expect. A cashier in bondage assaulting her with dildo samples?

The store was neat and clear, with calming whites and pastels everywhere. Long rows of shelves showcased all sorts of toys and costumes, with handy notes explaining in clear but elegant language what they were supposed to be. A deer doe wearing a dress with a flower pattern that showed her larger-than-average physique waved at them from the cashier, but waited politely to be asked. Clearly it was a place that aimed to respect their client's space and privacy. Even the radio, it just played some relaxing tunes that seemed fit for a yoga class at the Mystic Spring Oasis.

"Uh. It's… nice." Complemented Judy, her eyes checking out a large dildo called "Thor". "For those who seek a larger than life horse experience." Yeah, right. She wasn't sure she could fit that inside her home.

"You really underestimate my taste, girl." The fennec grumped. He was quite used to it, and at this point, even had some fun messing with other's perceptions of him. "Now come, I've got to find some stuff to make your boss moan."

"Finn! I've got to work with him! Professionally and that, please don't make me picture Bogo… like this!" Begged the bunny, hanging her huge sunglasses from the neck of her shirt.

The fox chuckled at her. "Not my problem girl. You should have considered it before asking his fuckboy to take you shopping."

She decided to just let it slip. The more she pressed, the more he'd picture her boss in unflattering positions.

Yeah, sure. Like Bogo would not look flattering even when bottoming for a fennec.

"Let's see the toys, please." She begged. The aisles were placed according to the suggested size. Thus, Finnick's size, her owns and Nick's were basically side-by-side. Not that the fennec cared much for his size of toys. He liked bigger boys after all, and was set on "fleshlights" and other things like that. Bogo-tailored toys were quite a walk past their current aisle.

"Mh, this one looks fun." She commented, checking out a novelty rabbit vibrator, with the shape of actual rabbit ears. She took it in her hands, hopping the display toy was just for holding and not for testing. Once she actually touched it, she realized it was fun to see, but didn't seem very comfortable. "Say… have Nick had any lover smaller than himself?"

Finn didn't take long to give her the stink eye, clearing his throat and pointing at himself.

"Be...sides you." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"He's had some, but he usually went for the adventure. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, just… to know how… handy he was with… a lover that isn't built for his size."

"You've got nothing to worry." He assured her, while holding one bright red feline toy and rubbing a paw pad along the barbs of the head. "He might get a bit carried away, but he'll always take care of his mate. Foxes mate for life and all that crap, you know? He'll only give you what you can take. But… expect him to get loud. They do that silly thing where they announce they've got a mate by yelping."

Judy's eyes stood up so fast her hat got knocked out of her head. Thankfully she caught it in the air and put it back again.

"Really? He did fun of those wolves for howling together. Heh, he's not so sophisticated himself after all." She saw one canine toy. A nice red, natural colour. Firm shape at the bottom, softer tip, with a solid core acting as a bone. Even a knot that could be inflated with a dial on the bottom. Wow… such technology at the service of carnal pleasures.

"Good eye fluff! I'd bet it's quite a match from Nick's." Finn raised an arm to feel the toy. Maybe too rubbery to pass for the real one, of course, but it was a good practice tool. If she wanted to test herself on fox dongs, it was a good fake Nick to train with. "Say, has he asked you for any gay sibling you might have? He mentioned your family gatherings fill entire hotels."

The bunny had to silence a laugh at the bluntness of the fennec. Not about the fact. There were hotels in Bunnyborrow that catered to family reunions. As in hundreds upon hundreds.

"I do have a few of them, from flamboyant to… closeted or bi-curious. They're not as discreet as they think."

"Then be careful when you introduce him to your family. Nick's never tried bunny, and who knows if he'll end up hitting with one or a dozen of your brothers and cousins."

Judy made a dismissive wave with her hand. "We aren't that much into inter-species sex… and it's not like we're exclusive or anything! We're just friends… with benefits."

So far, at least. But now she couldn't get the picture of Nick with one of her brothers. Luke was quite slim and short, and Nick would love to top him. Or maybe he'd get under Alan and get a good pounding…

Fuck. She needed to move the conversation away before her mind went into incestuous territories. Country folks already had a bad enough reputation.

"Have you been with rabbits?" She wondered, getting a huge, toothed grin from the fennec.

"I have actually! One, a bit shorter than you. Good pounding, crazy speed… didn't last long, but he made up by going again and again. Say… you miss it?"

She blushed at the question. She had had a couple of teenage adventures, but it had been… disappointing. Although the lighting fast speed was something that her hands couldn't replicate.

But a toy right in front of her could. The Hump-a-tron Neo. It had a big base with a mechanized rabbit-sized dildo, and they even sold some add-ons to get different kind of dicks there. Out of curiosity, she turned it on.

"Oh my dear. Is that the highest setting?" She begged, seeing the orange blur of a fake dick move faster than she could follow, back and forth, back and forth.

"That's actually the LOWEST setting." Giggled the deer at the till. "Nah, I'm kidding. There are some nice and slow settings on the back. And many configurations so it follows a 'natural' session. But you can still set it faster.

Half an hour and a few hundred dollars later, they got out of the shop with a number of nondescript bags. The fox and the machine for Judy, plus a strap-on for whenever she felt like topping Nick. Courtesy of Finnick, who had insisted on it.

The fennec had gotten himself a number of toys, some that could restrain a body-building buffalo, others to massage his back. She was wondering if she wanted to know.

"I'm… glad you and Bogo are making each other happy." She confessed him. The fennec gave her a look past his dark glasses, but he gave her a small anyway.

"You're a darn good influence on Nick, you know? Say, those bags look like they weigh a ton. Just come to my van, and I'll drive you home. And, officer? Ask Nick to tell you how he dealt with my ass. I'm sure it'll be a nice bedtime story."

Oh. That was a no-brainer!

* * *

As usual, Bogo snorted annoyed when he heard a knock from his door. Specially because there was only one officer who knocked in melodic rhythms.

"Something better be on fire, Wilde." He grunted when the fox came in uninvited. He took one of the tallest chairs available, climbing on with little effort.

"We have to talk."

That caught the buffalo's attention. No puns, no jokes, no sarcasm. From the fox who could make fun while requesting backup to stop riots. Was something actually wrong there?

"Go ahead, what is it?"

Nick studied his boss for a moment, contemplating how to handle the issue.

"Mh… can I talk with you? With honesty? Without getting fired?"

Bogo considered just kicking him out of the office right there, but instead opted to place his papers on the table, along with his glasses.

"You're not my friend, Wilde. As long as you work hard and uphold the law and the values of this uniform, I don't care what's in your mind. I know I'm called 'buffalo-butt' sometimes. So just spit it."

For an instant, Nick felt his hustler mask coming up. But this was not a hustle. He needed to speak with Bogo, man to man.

Even if one man weighed two hundred times the other. He had done the math in the past.

"You're dating my friend." Nick was willing to play it straight. No games and no dancing around the issue.

"Yes. That is a fact. One that I'd ask you to refrain from gossiping with for a while." The buffalo already had a long, mentally exhausting talk with a certain overweight cheetah. "We're still… figuring things out."

"So I heard. Now hold it. Finn is a good friend of mine. We go way back, and I know him well. He's opened up to you. And I guess you're used to having all sort of mammals falling for you and giving you their love. But Fin… Fin has had his heart broken already. More than once. And it's hard for him to trust, it's harder for him to open, and believe me that it's a freaking miracle that he even dares to love. So listen here. You're walking on thin ice. I don't know what your plans for him are, but he's had his fair share of shit. And he isn't supposed to have anymore of it."

Nick's claws were drawing lines on the chair's armrests, while Bogo's stare burned a hole in his face. They both looked like they were ready to jump at eachother's throats.

And the fox wasn't even done.

"He's… getting hopes. Thus, there are three possible ways this can go. Either you make him the happiest fennec in Zootopia, and shield him from any harm that might come to him with all the might a chief of police can bring; or you let him know how far are you willing to go so he can decide if this has a future of if he'd rather stop before he grows too attached… or three, I have to make you regret the day you ever broke his heart after I've destroyed you in ways you can't even expect me to conceive."

Bogo seemed oddly calm, even with the pregnant pause shared between the two of them. One would expect the bull to charge at his officer at any moment, but surprisingly, he just diverted his attention to his ever-present paperwork.

"Are you done, Wilde?"

Nick felt like some paranormal cold hand gripped his shoulder. It was the ghost of Bogo's fury, being exorcised by that question.

"... I kind of expected some reply." He confessed. Even if it was poking the sleeping giant, his instinct told him that lying would only made him madder.

"Finnick and I are both consenting adults in a private relationship. However we decide to conduct our lives it's not of your business. Now, I'd like to never discuss this sort of thing with you, and for you to go back to being my officer. Understood?"

Nick just nodded, suddenly in a hurry to get out of his boss' view and to finish those traffic reports in his table. His hand was nearly at the doorknob when the deep voice of his chief stopped him.

"So you know… I'm glad to know that Finn has a friend who's willing to put himself on the line for him, like you just did. I know him, and I won't let him know you spoke to me. On one condition."

The fox was already feeling the itching of the traffic maid uniform, but still looked at Bogo to know what it was.

"If the time ever comes, I expect you to defend Hopps, as fearsomely as you just defended Finn. I expect those words aren't empty. You hear me?"

Nick gave him a much more confident smile. Sometimes he got people wrong. And sometimes, he needed Judy to remind him there was good underneath most people.

"Chief. If Judy ever got hurt… I don't think you'll ever find whoever did this. But they won't hurt anyone else. Don't you worry your horned head about it."

Bogo huffed, glad he didn't call him 'horny'. And yet, he wanted to ask one last thing.

"And if YOU ever get hurt?"

Nick's amused smile vanished from his face, contemplating that option.

"Then, for the sake of Zootopia, you better lock Judy up before she gets the chance to burn the city to the ground to find whoever did it."

* * *

Things at the station went as usual for a few weeks. Meaning gossips, strange bets, heroic arrests, and hook-ups at the showers. The usual.

But one day, at the bullpen, Bogo asked everyone to wait a moment before leaving for their assignments.

"Some of you might have heard rumours that I'm dating." His voice let everyone know that he wasn't inviting them to comment on it. "Some say I'm dating another man. Others that my partner is from a much smaller species. Others that I'm dating a predator, or a mammal with a shady past and reputation."

He eyed all officers in the room. Many were holding their tables just to keep still under his glare.

"All of them are true. That said, if anybody feels the need to raise a complaint about me as your Chief because of those facts…" He raised one arm, pointing at his side. "The door's that way, don't let it catch your tail on the way out. The rest of you, I hope you're friendly to him on the next Precinct party. I'll bring the potato salad."

Some relieved chuckled started to fill the room. Clawhauser raised to his feet, taking air to start one of his verbal barrages.

"Can it Benjamin! I'm just dating, I haven't taken down the mob or anything. So you can all save yourself your congratulations and any other comment you might think I need to hear. Now go! I believe you've all got a job to do!"

All officers hurried to rush to their assignments. Last but not least were Hopps and Wilde. The latter stopped to dedicate a smile to his chief.

"Unless you're about to volunteer for a month of traffic duty, I said the door's this way." The buffalo grunted, getting Nick to shut up for once. A small victory for him. Talking about his private life with his officers had probed testing enough for one day. And yet, he still had one more thing to do.

"Also… Finn told me to invite you two for drinks some night. My place." He gave a sight and a kinder smile, realizing how Finn's presence was already affecting his life. "Now shoo! Don't come back without some arrests you two!"


End file.
